Angels on a Mission II
by Placidmage
Summary: Duo is sent to earth to be a guardian angel to Quatre, who really likes Trowa, but can't come out and say it. Things get interesting when Duo meets yet another guardian angel.... 1X2, 3X4 (complete)
1. Shinigami the guardian angel?

*Smiles* Here's the updated version.  
  
I finally found out how to work the chapters!!!!  
  
I left off at a cliffhanger in the middle of Chapter 8(for all those who have read this previously). I marked it, but I apologize for the inconvenience. I decided the chapter was too short.  
  
Thanks so much to all those who took the time to review the first part!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!  
  
I wrote the next couple chapters while I was here, home from school, *blows nose* miserably sick; bad for me, but good for you.  
  
I'm glad to report that scientists and politicians all over the world have debated for months in countless meetings on this puzzling subject but they have finally determined that sicknesses cannot be passed through the internet, so it's perfectly safe to read this fic (lol).  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1- Shinigami the guardian angel?  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I gasped as the classroom doors began to shut, and I kept running, hoping to make it before I was locked out for good. Things are a lot different in heaven, you know. I couldn't believe I'd made it there, being Shinigami, the God of Death and all, but hey, miracles can happen.  
  
In any case, I raced through the hallways, braid flying, books falling, wings trailing uselessly behind me. Everyone knows that angels in training can't use their wings until they graduate, which usually suits me just fine because they look quite stunning on me, but I could have seriously use a transportation aid, here!  
  
"Gomen, 'scuse me, lady," I gasped as I practically knocked the principal over in the hallway and continued on running to class.  
  
"DUO!!!!" I heard an angry yell increasingly loud behind me as the administrator caught up to me with lightning-speed. (DARN THOSE WINGS!)  
  
Yes, I'd made.um, .err. friends with the administration there at Cumulo- Nimbus High. I had a reputation for displaying the angelic (*cough*) ways of the angel. I've become very well acquainted with my principal. Most notable when I was sent to her after I accidentally caught the entire building on fire while I was attempting to toast a piece of bread.no harm done, right? Apparently she didn't think so.  
  
In any case, I stopped to let her speak with me, because after all, resistance was futile.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I just don't know what to do with you anymore!" Principal (lady) Une looked ready to kill, but then she softened as she looked into my eyes, which I had made quite a considerable effort to make cutely innocent.  
  
YESSSS! It was 'One more chance' time! I'd know that look anywhere!  
  
"Duo," Lady Une sighed, "you're late to class again, and I'm going to have to take higher measures with this offense, seeing as it is a minor one in a repetitive chain. We can't have you upsetting the balance of our school like this any longer. To stay in this school, you have to start taking responsibility for your actions."  
  
Oh, no, its lecture time. should have seen that one coming.  
  
".and that's why I've talked to your teachers, and we've all decided that you need to go to God. He will decide the punishment that we don't feel we have authorization to give."  
  
"You mean, the real God? I actually get to meet him? What kind of punishment? You're not going to send me away to the other place again, are you?" I began to panic, "I don't do well with heat. Will you have to take away my wings or will they just turn black or something 'cause it would match my outfit and that would look cool except."  
  
"Wait, hold on," she interrupted, "who ever said about anything like that? You're going to see God so that he can give you a 'chore' as he likes to call them."  
  
"Oh, well, that doesn't seem so bad. Like sweeping the floor or cleaning my room, right?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that, I guess. Just close your eyes and I'll zap you there," I gave Mrs. Une a really confused look.  
  
"I didn't know teleportation was possible, even in the afterlife."  
  
"When they say God is 'all knowing' it also means that nothing is impossible, they mean that." She said simply.  
  
"Right." I said as I closed my eyes and felt a jolt that set me off balance, landing me in an odd position as I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I presume."  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in complete darkness, sitting at one of those questioning desks that they use for intimidating criminals. One single light shone down upon me, from where above me, I couldn't come to guess, and out of the darkness I saw a handsome figure with expressive hair, long enough to rival my own, slowly walking toward me.  
  
"Zechs?!" I exclaimed in amazement, "You're.you're God?" I stuttered  
  
"No, actually," the accused peacecraft laughed at the thought, "No, indeed. I'm just a friend. He isn't here right now, I'm sitting in, but why are you here, Duo?"  
  
"Ummm, I dunno? Lady Une said something about my being a good person, but not taking responsibility for my actions. In short, I think that means I'm a goofball who doesn't belong in heaven, but you can't send me down there." I made a downwards gesture for dramatic effect, ".because I'm just too nice."  
  
Zechs looked admirably bemused by my interpretation as he realized every word of it was true.  
  
"Alright, Duo, I'll tell you what. In a couple of minutes you're going to be zipped off to someplace on earth because we're too lazy to send anyone to the colonies.probably why they're so mislead. Anyway, you will serve as a guardian angel to some unsuspecting person who desperately needs your help. You will be given certain limitations, and certain abilities to cope with your subject's problem. It's all explained here."  
  
Zechs handed me a silvery portfolio with gold letters on it. It seemed to contain a large amount of documents and papers.  
  
"What's all this for?"  
  
"It's just the legal stuff, mostly." Zechs explained casually as if I wasn't holding at least a hundred pages, which I most certainly was. He saw that I became annoyed at this, and quickly took up the defense.  
  
"I guess we can trust you to follow the rules, so if you'll just sign here." he took my portfolio and opened it up to the very last page, where there was room for a signature, ".I think we can make an exception, and all you'll need is this." He waved a silvery paper in my face.  
  
I quickly signed the paper in my sloppy, yet frighteningly elegant freehand, and snatched the paper up to take a look at whom I was guarding. Ok, no picture, I'll deal. It does have a description, though. Let's see. 'Quatre Rabaerba Winner' I wonder if I can remember all that? 'He's in high school'  
  
fun  
  
'.Arabian with a mysterious Caucasian resemblance.'? This could get interesting.  
  
It also says here that his problems are 'strictly social', in short, because he's some kind of genius, extremely strong and talented, quite rich, and waaayyyy to nice for his own good. Hmmm, he sounds like the perfect guy. and I'd bet that's why people don't like him. This might be a challenge.  
  
"Sounds good to me," I said after finishing my analysis of the subject and putting it on the desk to make my unsure statement look more decisive.  
  
"That's very assured of you, Duo, considering you haven't even heard about your limitations just yet." The peacecraft said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Limitations?" umm, maybe I should have read that legal stuff.  
  
"Yes, your limitations. Number 1: You will not be able to tell anyone about your mission, is that clear. Not one person. Technically, you will see yourself as having wings and a halo, even a little translucent, but the living see you as perfectly solid and perfectly normal."  
  
"Oh great, now I'm abnormal?" I added with my typical sarcasm. Zechs glared.  
  
"You know what I meant. Number 2: You can make yourself invisible at any time for the purposes of keeping your assigned human safe, and no other."  
  
"Awww, Drat! No girl's locker room?" The sarcasm slipped through again and I could tell Zechs wasn't too thrilled.  
  
"You're pushing your luck, Maxwell. I didn't mean to insinuate you were the type to disregard an assignment. You know that." I just sighed, giving into the lecture as Zechs began again.  
  
"And Thirdly, you are to take notes on your subject, and for goodness's sake don't be too suspicious. One year, we had a kid who found out about one of our guardian angels and all heck broke loose. It completely altered that child's future. I expect a full report when you come back. Think of it as a 'homework assignment'."  
  
(See, you can't ever get away from homework. It plagues you even after death.)  
  
"Does that sound like too much for you to handle, Duo?" Zechs wanted to make sure he wasn't making a terrible mistake. I don't blame him for thinking that. Heck, I didn't trust myself.  
  
"Absolutely!" I can convince myself of anything (*sigh*).  
  
"Wonderful." Zechs said, "You'll start immediately."  
  
All of the sudden everything became kind of blurry and things seemed to fade from view as I felt myself falling (almost as if through the ground). I considered myself speechless. To anyone who knows me, this would bring them to their knees in laughter.  
  
"Goodbye Duo Maxwell," Zech's voice penetrated the blurry composure of what I observed around me. "I'll see you when your mission is complete. Good luck to you."  
  
And then, I heard a slow wheeze as the wind flew through my unresponsive wings, followed by a 'plunk' as I felt myself fall and hit the ground, or rather, pavement.  
  
"Ouch!" I got up quickly and looked in front of me. I was looking straight at a high school. It was quite big, and everyone was in uniform, well, technically I was, too, but I doubted that the halo counted here.  
  
It was at this point I realized that I was in the middle of a street, with a car desperately trying to come to a screeching halt at my presence. It was headed right at me! Darn it! I forgot to ask if I could die a second time!  
  
And at that very moment, a tall, skinny boy with very long brown bangs jumped into the middle of the road and practically flung me over to the sidewalk and out of danger.  
  
"Wow, thanks, man!" I looked admiringly at my green-eyed rescuer who just shrugged and muttered "baka" as he walked away.  
  
Well, as you all probably know, I'm never one to take favors without some kind of repayment, and how could I possibly do anything to help this guy if he totally shrugged me off? So, I simply walked on after him.  
  
The boy noticed me, glanced at my face, then my braid, and finally looked away without saying anything. I didn't want to seem rude by saying something like 'are you mute?' or 'where's your other eye?' so I tried to keep it simple and innocent.  
  
"Hello." I smiled brightly.  
  
"." He continued walking.  
  
I walked alongside him. Ok, so he's not a conversationalist. I can deal.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell. I'm new here. Can you show me to the main office?" The brunette continued staring straight ahead, but actually answered. It was without expression, but at least it was something.  
  
The boy hesitated but then answered expressionlessly.  
  
"My name's Trowa. The main office is right behind you." He picked up the pace, and I could take a hint, so I simply stopped and yelled after him.  
  
"Thanks. See you around, Trowa!" I don't think he heard me. I headed into the office anyway.  
  
It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to hold a computer desk with the principal on it, and a bench on the opposite side of the room on which sat an odd looking Asian with his arms crossed, spiteful eyes, and hair slathered in tons of gel only to be pulled into a very small ponytail that reached just past his shirt collar in the back.  
  
The principal was still on the phone, so I decided to make some sort of friendly conversation with this guy. I sat down at the other end of the bench and crossed my arms behind my head in a relaxed position.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello." The Chinese boy nodded in agreement, never lifting his eyes to meet mine.  
  
"I'm new here, how about you? This school nice?"  
  
"Nice enough to educate weaklings!" The Chinese boy looked at me and glared (as if he meant to direct that comment at me.but I was in no position to ask. It was obvious he needed a serious attitude adjustment).  
  
"Oh really? Do you consider yourself in that category?"  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
(Ok, he's scary. I admire that. Next question...)  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name," he paused to stare into my eyes like I was evil or something, "is Wufei."  
  
"I guess I'll see you around, Wu-Man." I said cheerfully as I got up, until I noticed that Wufei was giving me a death glare.  
  
"NEVER call me Wu-man. My NAME is Wu-FEI." He tightened his glare. I didn't think he'd get so ticked.  
  
"Sorry, Wu-FEI," I emphasized as I walked up to the principal, who had been off the phone for a while now.  
  
"I'm a new student here, and I, um, was wondering if I could get a registration or something. My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Ah, yes," the principal put on her glasses and began searching on her desk for something, "We got a call in yesterday about your enrollment. We have your schedule ready for you today."  
  
Wow. When Zechs plans things through, he really plans things through, I thought, once again remembering my soul purpose for being there...that guy, Quatre Winner.  
  
"Here you are," the principal handed me my schedule. Great! First class is music. Hey, wait a minute. I didn't play an instrument, did I? Was this Zech's idea of a cruel joke, because it wasn't funny! 


	2. Musical Greetings

Chapter 2: Musical Greetings Walking into the music wing, I saw a glint of blond hair peeking out from below the crowd, and when I say below, I mean low. He looked like a little kid, and was considerably smaller than any other guy I had encountered in the hallway. This kid was smiling, but not genuinely. Duo, being a trained.ehem, partly trained angel, could tell these things, and he could also tell that this person was kind.  
  
And then, all of a sudden I felt a really weird presence in my mind, like somebody was hacking into my mind, almost. I hate it when they do that! Every angel is allowed to poke into other people's 'unprotected' minds and take in any information they'd like. It makes me mad enough that my wings could molt! This time, it was Zechs.  
  
"Listen, Duo, that's your man." I could hear Zech's voice in my head.  
  
(Man, what's he doing in my HEAD? I don't know what heck he's talking about. That little cutie is my man? Yeah, I wish.wait, does he mean the one I'm guarding?)  
  
"Duo," He said again, "You idiot, the blond-haired 'cutie' is actually Quatre Rabarba Winner and he's the one you're aiming to protect, so go make friends with him or something!"  
  
(Damn! He can read my thoughts! He's sure in a bad mood, though. I hope his love life isn't falling apart or something, because that would really suck for me. He'd be like this all the time and he'll probably send me to Hell without a second thought- first mistake I make.)  
  
"I'll kindly thank you not to think about my personal affairs, and please concentrate on your mission, Duo. You must not fail your mission."  
  
(Oops! Gomen! Yeah, I know, 'don't fail the mission'), I thought with a sigh.  
  
"I'm going to go now, because I've started peering into your subconscious thoughts. Duo, you have a sick and twisted mind, did you know that."  
  
(Yeah, I knew that, but what the Hell are you doing in my subconscious thoughts?!)  
  
"Just making sure I didn't make a mistake, but I'm too afraid, to look further."  
  
(.oh, right, those thoughts! Be afraid, be very afraid...)  
  
"Duo, do me a favor."  
  
(Nani?)  
  
"Stop thinking."  
  
(Of all the nerve!)  
  
"Goodbye, Duo, and good luck."  
  
I then felt the presence of Zechs being uplifted from my mind, and I was free to think as I chose once again. That cute little blond guy, huh?  
  
I watched as Quatre walked into the music room. Great! He was in my first class! Perfect timing, Zechs! I followed after him and into the music room where I was greeted by the teachers and students.  
  
Everyone was getting out their instruments, and I figured I'd better learn how to play something, and fast! Oh wait, I thought. Every angel knows how to play the harp, duh! I'd almost forgotten about that. I played with the honors harp choir, even. Thank goodness I remembered!  
  
"Oh you must be our new student." A teacher with frightening eyebrows came up to me and introduced himself as Mr. Kushrenada. It took me a while to get his name straight.  
  
"My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell." I pronounced proudly to my teacher and the rest of the class.  
  
"Well, Mr. Maxwell, what instrument do you play?" Mr. Kushrenada asked.  
  
"I play the harp."  
  
"Wonderful!" my teacher beamed, "We don't have any harpists yet. Why don't you take a seat over by Mr. Winner while I go get you a harp," He pointed over to the blond-haired, blue-eyed person I was assigned to protect, "he's a wonderful violinist, and he'll be sure you get off on the right foot. This is so exciting!" He lit up as he left the room.  
  
I wandered over to the young Arab, who was still smiling since he came in from the hallway.  
  
"Hey!" I addressed him, and he turned around, looking a bit startled, "My name's Duo. I'm new to this school and Mr. Kushrenada (I fumbled over the word) told me that I should sit by you."  
  
"Hello, Duo." He had a very polite, high, and almost aristocratic voice, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Glad to meet you." He ended with a smile.  
  
Quatre seemed like a really nice guy. I knew that since he was so kind, it would be extremely difficult to help him. Kind people are very sensitive, you know.  
  
"So, Quatre, Mr. 'what's his name' says you play the violin. How long have you been playing?" He smiled at my reference to our teacher as I saw him take the violin from his case, apply his chinrest, and rub rosin onto his bow.  
  
"About ten years, now, I guess." He blushed slightly.  
  
"Wow! You must be really good! The violin is a very beautiful instrument, for very kind people. It suits you well. Why did you take up the violin to begin with?"  
  
He blushed again, but then he closed his eyes as he put the violin on his shoulder,  
  
"The soul of outer space told me to."  
  
"The soul of outer space?" Ok, whatever.  
  
"Yes, the soul of outer space." He paused for a minute and then opened his eyes again,  
  
"And what do you play?"  
  
"The harp. Mr. Kushrenada's getting a school one for me, now." I answered warmly.  
  
"How long have you been playing for?"   
  
Uh, oh. Panic time. My own question turned against me! How old was I supposed to be, again? It's not as if I could answer truthfully. 'Yeah, Quatre I've been playing for about 63 years. Ever since the day I died.' NOT!!  
  
"Same as you, I guess." I answered, trying to lie with dignity. I didn't feel good about it. "So, Quatre, do you by any chance know anyone named Trowa or Wufei? I met them this morning."  
  
"Yeah!" the blond boy opened his blue eyes with surprise, "I know them. Trowa's in this class, too, except I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Do you know if that guy, Trowa speaks or communicates.perhaps sign language? Anything at all?" I asked in mocking of my rescuer.  
  
"Trowa doesn't talk much. He's in my gym class, and he spends most of the time with his arms crossed on the bleachers. Don't get me wrong, he's very athletic, he just doesn't like gym, but he got very excited when the teacher mentioned gymnastics."  
  
I sweatdropped. "Gymnastics, huh?"  
  
"And Wufei's in my gym class, too. He just sits on the sidelines, arms crossed alongside Trowa, usually muttering something about injustice."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," I recalled my rather frightening conversation with the Chinese boy. "He needs a serious attitude adjustment."  
  
"Uh huh." The Arabian pilot looked down at his feet, not wanting to talk about his friends behind their backs, but at the same time knowing what I said was true. I didn't press him any further.  
  
Just then, the teacher came into class with a kind of beat-up old harp. He walked over to me, dragging the harp alongside him.  
  
"This old school-owned one will have to do," he smiled appoligetically, "That is, unless you would prefer to bring your own harp into school." (yeah, right.)  
  
"This'll do just fine. Thanks very much for going out of your way to find it for me."  
  
"So, Duo, he said, pushing the harp forward to me, "Let's see what you can do, just so that I know where you stand."  
  
I hadn't played in a while, so I was very nervous sitting down in my chair in preparation of playing the instrument that easily towered above me. I didn't want to make a bad impression, especially to Quatre. Even though he would never know, fate permitting, that I was his guardian angel, I didn't want to seem like a wimp. I was going to give it all I had.  
  
Gliding my hands across the first few notes of a piece I had once known so well made it all come back to me little by little. I went over artistic cadenzas and made my music sound so bubbly that I would swear I was walking on the clouds again. I closed my eyes and let my fingers guide me through the last few measures of the piece, and as I opened them again, striking the final note airily, I found that the whole room had stopped and was staring right at me.  
  
I guess I shouldn't have been surprised in the jaw-dropping, awe-stricken faces that lined the room, seeing as I was the youngest to ever grace one of ten honorary harpist positions in the court of heaven. The room, after they were silent for a minute or two, broke into whispers of praise and jealousy. Quatre, I noticed, stood wide-eyed and smiling, clapping his hands along with Mr. Kushrenada. "Duo Maxwell," my teacher addressed me, "where on earth did you learn to play like that?!"  
  
"Play like what?" I asked innocently, knowing that if I told him the truth, they'd send me to a mental institution, or worse, Zechs would send me down there (*shiver*).  
  
"Don't be smart with me, Mr. Maxwell. You're playing was amazing, almost unearthly, and flawless.there's nothing I could possibly teach you in this class!" I must have looked sad, because my teacher's astounded eyes softened as I perked up and said, "Maybe not, but I could work with some other students, right? I've never done anything other than solos. Please let me stay in your class, I really do love playing the harp." I pleaded. "I didn't mean that you weren't allowed in the class, only that it might injure your pride." I looked at him puzzlingly and he continued, "Of course, Mr. Winner here is an exceptional violist, and Mr. Barton over there is quite superior on the flute," He made a notion to Trowa, "I'm sure that they'd be more than happy to play with you." Quatre looked up at the mention of his name, and Trowa did likewise. They both looked at me, and marveled at the suggestion their teacher made that they might be able to rival my abilities on their own instruments.  
  
"Hey Q!" I waved at Quatre, hoping he didn't treat me any differently even though I was mysteriously fabulous of the harp. He began walking over to me.  
  
"Troooo!!!" I belted and lengthened the word, cupping my hands outward beside my mouth to make sure he heard me, so that he could guide himself to me by sound. I wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to see me, you know, under all that hair.  
  
They both were beside me once I had finished thinking about Trowa's hair, and I smiled at them both.  
  
"So, whadiya say? Would you guys play something with me...I know breaking into ensemble groups is not in the course requirements, but I'm sure Mr. 'what's his name' will give us extra credit." I grinned even wider thinking of the possibilities. "Of course, Duo. I'd love to play with you!" The blond towed over a stand excitedly as the stoic one nodded silently. They both got their instruments and we tuned-up to each other.  
  
The teacher came back momentarily with a beautiful piece for violin, harp, and flute that I recalled playing once before. We went through it once, sight-reading. Quatre was excellent at the violin, and most likely had private lessons from a very young age because his style was pure technique, flawless technique, but almost no musicality.  
  
Trowa, on the other hand, was almost the opposite. He was clearly a natural at the flute, but had almost no knowledge of technique and his skills were extremely limited. He most likely had never taken lessons, but his music was by far more beautiful than Quatre's. He really put his soul into it, like I did, and for one who never shows his feelings through speech; I saw that he was just as beautiful a person as Quatre through his music (and someone would probably never see this otherwise).  
  
I guess we were friends by the end of class, (as much as loudmouth like me could be friends with an innocent cutie like Quatre and hot stoic like Trowa). I passed the next classes in anticipation of lunch where I would surely see them again. 


	3. Another Angel

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Chapter 3- Another angel "Looks, very appetizing, but I'll have to pass." I cringed as I slid by the lunch-ladies and looked out confusedly at the large expanse of the cafeteria, not knowing quite what to do with myself. Keep in mind; I hadn't actually eaten in decades.  
  
"I wonder where Quatre is," I thought out loud as I surveyed the lunchroom for a glint of wheaten hair.  
  
"Right behind you, Duo." The crafty Arabian snuck up from behind and smiled. "You can sit with us, right Trowa?"  
  
I widened my view behind to where Quatre was looking, and there stood the one-eyed wonder himself, arms crossed, nodding solemnly in agreement.  
  
"Hey Trowa, buddy!" I waved to him.  
  
"."  
  
"You've met him?" Quatre looked quite perplexed. "Trowa's not very talkative."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed, but he saved me from getting run over by a car, so I guess winners can't be choosers."  
  
Quatre beamed at his friend, "He's quite the hero, then."  
  
Well, you sure didn't have to be an angel to see what was going on. The one I was protecting had a little crush! How sweet! They'd make such a cute couple, too. It would be fun playing matchmaker. I hoped this wasn't against the rules.It wasn't, I decided. I'd made it to heaven, after all.  
  
We sat down at the table Quatre directed me to, but someone very familiar had already seated himself.  
  
"Wu-man!" I rushed to him excitedly.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
I sat down beside the outraged Chinese boy, who got up and stormed off mumbling something about 'weaklings'?  
  
"I see you've met Wufei." Trowa noted.  
  
"Yes, I did, in the office" I explained, ".is that the only thing he ever says, because it's kinda creeping me out."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Both Trowa and Quatre sighed in unison, and for once, I was the one who sweat-dropped.  
  
Right then is when I saw him approaching the table. He was absolutely expressionless, and looked like he was just as inclined to talk as Trowa. His hair was tousled and dark brown, but his eyes, the cold, cobalt eyes were the first to stare at me, and for a moment I could sense shock in them when they first met mine. They were so intense, so captivating. He was incredibly handsome. I almost lost myself as the boy sat down at the table.  
  
"Hello, Heero." The blue-eyed, blond-haired Arab smiled at the unmoved newcomer.  
  
"Hn." The mysterious boy answered as he began to pick at his lunch.  
  
"Hello Heero." I held up a surprised face which came eye to eye with the Heero, rivaling his expressionless one, "My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. I'm new here; very pleased to meet you."  
  
The Japanese boy came away from his lunch and stared into Duo's wide eyes, narrowing them a little, as if he could see something about him that the rest couldn't. Duo felt seriously weird, and his palms were sweating.  
  
"Yes. Good to meet you." The Japanese boy greeted me with complete devoid of emotion. He was almost as scary as Wufei, but he was so cute that you could hardly begin to compare him to the Wu-man. I just smiled. Haven't I seen him before?  
  
Just then, a jolting something felt like it tapped on my shoulder, I swiveled around instinctively and found that Heero was staring straight at me, and was he kind of.translucent? Is he a guardian angel like me? Nah, I'm just hallucinating, I thought as the gaze was broken and the bell rang for passing time.  
  
Mysterious.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
It was gym class, and the gang was all gone. I was just about to change when I saw a familiar messy dark head attached to Heero.  
  
"Heero!" I ran up to greet him. We were all alone in the locker room. Late to class, I guess. I'd had my fair share of gym classes, and Heero looked perfectly fit. I didn't see what the big rush was.  
  
"Duo?" He looked surprised but then serious. "We need to talk." Heero looked at me intently.  
  
"What, He-chan? Is something wrong? The cafeteria food didn't agree with ya? 'cause I heard about this one girl who." I was silenced by a threatening look from Yuy.  
  
"Please don't call me by that name."  
  
"Ok." I slunk around the corner where my locker was. I'd just gotten my combination from the gym teacher, but I didn't have any gym clothes anyway, so what was the point in going to my locker, again? Oh, yeah, it's the locker room.it's supposed to be a hangout. However, with Mr. 'I'm not antisocial.I just don't like you' over there, it's hard to strike up a good conversation.  
  
I tried my combination once or twice, but with no prevail. I was doing it right, but it seemed they had given me the wrong combination. No matter, because after the second try, it was just easier to pull out a small lock- picking set I kept tied up in the depths of my braid, and get it open that way. These locks were cheap and easy. It was good practice.  
  
As soon as I had gotten it open, which was in a matter of seconds, I heard Heero beginning to leave. Just as he was leaving, though, he stopped and looked at me. I panicked and grinned at him, waving one arm at him as I flung the locker shut. He was wearing a really hot, loose blue tank top that matched his eyes. I thought I was going to faint, especially when I got that weird feeling, and Heero got all translucent on me.  
  
"Ok, man, are we going to gym or what?" I walked up to him and began to push open the door he was standing beside. He was still staring at me, and I was beginning to sweat. I couldn't just leave.  
  
"Heero?" I asked in the most serious tone I could manage. He obviously noticed I was trying to be sincere and answered with a grunt as he stared on the opposite wall.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" To my great surprise, Heero didn't even look the least surprised at the question, and turned to look at me before answering.  
  
"I think we're both here for the same reason." He said finally.  
  
I panicked a bit. Was he an angel-in-training, too? I wasn't supposed to tell ANYONE about the mission no matter what! Was it a lucky guess, no, it could mean anything. why we're late for gym class as an example.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm here for gym class, aren't you?" I said with a hint of sarcasm and put on my prove-it face.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." Heero closed his eyes, started to glow a little, and a halo appeared atop his head. Two useless wings flew out from his back, and he opened his eyes to await my reaction.  
  
I smiled and clasped my hands together in joy as my hypothesis was confirmed. I wasn't the only one. Heero saw my delighted reaction and nodded proudly. He looked very pleased with himself.  
  
That was a bold move of his, I must admit. What if I had just been some kid? No matter, we weren't alone now, right. That was all that mattered.  
  
"Nice to see I'm not alone." I smiled and made an outward gesture as I allowed my wings and halo to appear as well. Heero actually abandoned his stone face and actually smiled.no, it was kind of a smirk, now that I remember it, but it seemed like a smile at the time, compared to what I normally saw on his face. His assumptions had been verified. No one likes to be alone.  
  
"I thought I sensed you were an angel in the cafeteria. I'm glad I asked. It's been so long since I've seen one of our kind. I died 342 years ago, I've had this job for 7 years. No one's found out so far."  
  
"Wow. That long, huh? I just got sent here this morning. I've only been dead for 63 years, and I'm already in trouble with the big guy. I'm sure relieved you're here, though." I grinned and crossed my arms as I leaned onto the gym lockers.  
  
"So," I inquired with wide eyes, "Who are you guarding?"  
  
"Trowa." He answered coolly, "And you?"  
  
"Quatre." I waited for a response as Heero closed his gym locker.  
  
". Been trying to get those two together for ages." Heero finally commented  
  
"I could help." I answered very excitedly. "They'd make a really cute couple." I pointed out with a smile. Heero seemed a bit surprised that I approved.  
  
"Hn." Heero nodded in accent.  
  
"Nice little guy, Quatre, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he's very kind, but that makes him very weak. I often wondered when they were going to send someone down for him. You have your work cut out for you."  
  
"Now Heero," I teased, "I think Wu-Man is having a bad influence on you."  
  
Heero's eyes widened and desperately forced his halo and wings to disappear as the door I was leaning on flew open. I jolted back in shock, and my first thought was of our wings. I checked to make sure Heero was all human- like again, and I slipped my wings and halo back into invisibility as well. The look on his face was priceless as he looked upon the face of an unwanted blond young girl. Wait a second.this was the boy's locker room!!  
  
"Heerrrrrrooooo!" She jolted up and hugged the infuriated angel and she looked at the mirror behind him, and I waved at her reflection.  
  
She loosened her grip on poor Heero to speak to me, ".and you must be new." I nodded my head as Heero gasped for air and pushed the young girl away.  
  
"You're not supposed to be allowed in the boy's locker room, Relena." Heero pointed out and stepped away, narrowing his eyes further.  
  
"I know, Heero! But Ms. Noin said that I could check the locker room to see if you were coming to gym class. I'm so glad you're here!" Relena looked very happy. She was obviously, and almost sickeningly obsessed with my new friend. I almost felt sorry for him, but then I felt a twinge of, dare I say.jealousy?  
  
Yes. The realization hit me like a punch in the stomach, and then like I was light as a feather. I was jealous. Did I like Heero? He was really handsome.and it's not like angels are devoid of emotion (as said person pretends to be). There was nothing to be jealous of, however. Heero obviously detested Relena with his whole being. I could see it in the look of his eyes. I found it amusing, actually, but as much as I'd like to watch this interesting little display, I had to do something, because, as I said before, she was sickening.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell, nice to meet ya!" I held out my hand as a friendly gesture. Heero seemed very relived that the conversation had changed courses. Relena was not.  
  
"Oh." She dropped her smile and shook my hand reluctantly as Heero planned an escape, "I'm Relena Dorlin. It's a pleasure." She took this moment of opportunity to escape, because she clearly didn't want to make conversation with me.  
  
"I guess I'll see you both in gym very shortly," Relena said, and quickly added, "Goodbye Heero!" as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey, Heero," He looked up at me with questioning wide eyes to hear my evaluation of the young Relena, "She the president of your fan club or something?" I laughed out loud.  
  
He was getting annoyed, "Relena...." Heero growled under his breath almost as if he was planning her murder as he left the locker room with a slam of the door. I almost didn't hear it through the chuckling tenor of my laughter in my ears. His growling only helped tears of hard laughter to drip down my cheeks. No one had made me laugh like that in a long time.  
  
I stopped laughing after a minute or two, still thinking about Heero. I think I like him, but I don't even know if he swings my way. Then again, by the way he acted toward Relena, you never know.maybe I should drop a hint sometime.  
  
Fun. 


	4. An Angel's hospitality: partners

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Chapter 4- An angel's hospitality: partners The school day was over, finally. I carried a whole ton of books out to the bus circle. Note to self: bring a backpack tomorrow.  
  
Hey, wait a second! I didn't have anywhere to stay! Great job, Zechs! I sighed in defeat as I put my books down and then saw Heero walking away past the busses and into the street. Heero would know what to do!  
  
I raced past a whole bunch of people and came to Heero's side, who noticed me, but didn't look at me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just some advice, seeing as you've been doing this sort of thing for quite a while, and I've, well, not." We continued walking  
  
"So what's your point?" Heero asked. Yes! He was still speaking to me, a good sign!  
  
"I need a place to stay." I sighed, looking incredibly innocent.  
  
"Hn." I could tell Heero had this problem at first, also.  
  
"Well? What did you do when you first became a guardian?" I inquired seeing the boy with tousled dark hair wasn't going to answer without a little coaxing.  
  
"...I guess you could stay with me until you find a place of your own." He replied in unexpected generosity.  
  
I quickly did the first thing that came to mind. I threw my arms around the other angel who was, dare I say, pleasantly surprised. Or maybe it was just that I was much better than Relena. I drew away with a sparkle in my violet eyes.  
  
"Thanks Heero!" and as I ran away to get my books, I could have sworn I even saw him smile a little. just a little.  
  
I came back and we continued to walk into what seemed the middle of nowhere, and I tried to make idle conversation every once and while, leaning on the topics I liked best, food and music. Heero hardly talked at all. I was graced with a couple of 'Hn's, a death glare or two, and even a sweat-drop when I started singing.  
  
".searching for the words inside my head  
  
and I'm feeling nervous, tryin' to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it. yeah!  
  
If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight?  
  
If I could..."  
  
I was starting to get really into it, wiggling my hips seductively and Heero watched my braid as it wagged behind me, but I smiled because it looked like he was staring at.err.something else. He's so cute!  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"You live here, huh?" I looked at the house we stood in front of. From the looks of it, it was a house split into two separate apartments.  
  
"Yes." Heero took the mail out of the first little box in the front, and opened his door with his key.  
  
"This is a very nice house," I reflected, walking in after Heero and closing the door.  
  
"Not really, and it's an apartment besides," Heero commented as he sat down at the kitchen table and flipped through the mail, discarding all but one of the envelopes.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not one to talk, especially 'cause I never really lived in a house...father Maxwell brought me off the streets and into the church orphanage when I was five, but it didn't really count." Heero looked at me sympathetically, and I realized I was blabbing again. I couldn't stand pity.  
  
"I won't have you getting all mushy on me over there.that was over seventy years ago. No need to get all emotional, but I still say that this place is really nice, so don't try to convince me otherwise, got that Hee-chan?" I winked. He 'Hn'ed.  
  
I looked over his shoulder at the envelope and opened my eyes wide to see the letter was addressed to both of us, with a stamp of a wing with a halo in the area of the return address.  
  
"That's a little creepy." I voiced in surprise, and Heero nodded as he continued opening the letter. And it read.  
  
Dear Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell,  
  
I do hope you're enjoying your stay on earth, Heero. You've been working so hard that I decided to send you a little help. I seem to have planned your meeting Duo just perfectly. You need each other to complete your missions.  
  
Duo I do hope you try to keep the silliness to a minimum. However, do not sacrifice who you are in this simple request, or else I might have no choice but to send you back to where they wanted to put you in the first place. I'm very fond of your spirit, Duo, as are most else who meet you. Never loose that. I won't be happy, and neither will you, if I'm forced to pay a visit.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
Zechs  
  
"Hn?" Heero looked at me questioningly, "We're 'partners'?"  
  
"Guess so, pal. And it looks like good old Shinigami has been warned. You just tell me, Heero, when I get out of line." I winked playfully.  
  
"Is that what you call yourself?" He disapproved.  
  
"Sure, I used to." I huffed, "They goofed up and sent me to Hades, at first. I was kicked out, though, when they saw my crucifix. They made me drop the name, Shinigami, once I got to heaven, though. Go figure." I laughed openly and scratched my head with a huge smile creeping across my face.  
  
Heero looked at me as if he was digging deep down into my soul for answers. He gripped his eyes on mine tighter and saw that I was actually as good a person as himself. Heero turned his eyes to the window as if he was going to sigh, but he didn't. Gently, he got up and showed me into the living room.  
  
"You'll sleep here." He gestured towards a small sofa.  
  
"I'm very grateful," I said as I brought my schoolbooks to the couch, Heero wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not.  
  
"No, really, I am grateful." I said as soon as I heard his snort of disbelief. Heero answered with a characteristic "Hn" as he turned his head away and settled down at his laptop at the table on the opposite side of the room.  
  
He was so cute! Don't know any other way to say it.  
  
The afternoon passed with the annoying clicking of Heero's keyboard, but of course Heero could have said the same about the music I chose to sing as we both spent the afternoon pretty much isolated from each other. It was when he went into the kitchen to do some dishwashing, I guess, that I finally spoke up.  
  
"What do you do for a living anyways?" I asked out of the blue. I was sort of chewing on my braid, hoping that he didn't turn around from his dishwashing to see me in such a nervous position.  
  
"I play at clubs in a band." He mumbled as he reached for a dirty dish on the table and proceeded to the sink with the intent of washing it.  
  
"No way!" he obviously was surprised at my loud response, so much that he nearly dropped the plate he was holding, "You're in a band!!!"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said, "I don't pay the rent by going to school, you know. I play the drums." .so modest, I LOVE it!  
  
"That's so awesome! I play the keyboard. Oh, and I sing, too, you know!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "I know."  
  
"No, I'm serious, Heero! When I was alive, I was in a band. And I would have been a real professional, had I lived to see 18." I frowned at the memory, "Tell you what, I promise not to bother you with my singing ever again if you promise you'll let me sing with your band, just once.PLEASE!"  
  
I put on my wide-eyes, and watched as Heero sighed and nodded in agreement. I was kinda sad because that meant my singing was really annoying, but at least I get to sing with his band. This is going to be so much fun!  
  
"I guess so, but only because we don't have a pianist, and it'd be good for you to get a steady job to start pulling your weight around here early. This mission might take a while, but not long enough for you to be able to maintain a place to stay of your own. It took me years to finally be able to afford this place."  
  
"Thanks He-chan." I could feel his eyes boring into me as he expressed his detestation for the pet name I gave him. I got the message quickly, "Geez, Heero, gomen."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty eventless. I found myself staring at Heero, and once blushed when I saw that he noticed. He offered me a bowl of rice for dinner, saying it was the only thing he had lying around, and he didn't eat much. When I declined, he offered to order a pizza or something, which I thought was really nice of him. Stone boy had feelings after all, but I guess I had known that all along.  
  
I hit the sack at around 8, thinking something about Quatre and watching Heero as he worked into the night on his laptop across the room. I dozed off trying to think of anything Heero might have been doing on there all that time. He was cute though, and I thought that I woke up a little, just a crack of my eyes to see Heero putting a blanket over my body, which was currently sprawled out all over the couch in positions that didn't seem very comfortable.  
  
I thought I saw him smile.  
  
So cute, Hee-chan. Were you smiling for me? 


	5. Phase 1: Setting The Stage

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Chapter 5-Phase one: setting the stage I woke up with a start at the sound a teakettle whistle in the kitchen. I'm so startled that I loose my balance, and my legs spread aimlessly around the couch only sped my head's decent to the wood floor.  
  
A loud (*thunk*) could be heard throughout the house, and there I lay, one foot still on the couch, and the other sprawled out over the ground along with the rest of my body.  
  
"What the." I heard Heero shout as he ran into the living room, where he found me on the floor, rubbing my head. I saw him standing there, spatula in hand with worried eyes until he saw a grin creep across my face, at which he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey stranger," I greeted him.  
  
"Baka." Heero turned back into the kitchen where the whistling was quickly cut off and a chorus of sizzling began.  
  
"You know it." I answered back with my happy sarcasm. I may be an idiot, but it's sure great to be alive again. I was ready for another school day with Quatre; never a dull moment, well unless you're with Trowa. It's hard to have a good time with a guy who never speaks. He should get a translator or something.  
  
"What's cooking, Hee-chan?" I sniffed the air and smiled.  
  
I had already gotten dressed and taken a shower, and sloppily braided my hair. Heero had long since finished cooking and was already eating the scrambled eggs he'd cooked. There was some left on another plate that he'd put aside. I guessed that was mine.but that was barely enough to feed an ant. So that's why he was so skinny? Well, I'll show him what a real breakfast is.  
  
"Thanks for thinking of me, Heero, but this won't do at all!" I looked at the meager portion puzzlingly. Heero just shoved another bite of his share into his mouth as I poked through all the munchies he had lying around in the cabinets. What was all this?! Rice, vegetables, eggs, fish? Where was the grease? Oh, right, he's Japanese, they probably don't even have a word in their language for 'grease'.  
  
I sighed helplessly. Heero looked bemused.  
  
"You think it's funny, don't cha; that you have all this healthy crap around?" Heero stared at me just the same. If he wasn't made of stone, I'd swear he was going to laugh.  
  
"Hn." Heero announced, almost as if he was enjoying my despair.  
  
I sat reluctantly down at the table and, after drowning my plate in ketchup, began munching at the eggs.  
  
"I appreciate the breakfast, buddy." I said as I washed my empty dish and put it into the dishwasher, "but you've got to let me cook you some food my way, k?"  
  
Heero looked like he was going to be sick, probably thinking about the eggs and ketchup that he painfully watched me devour that morning, but then he got an idea.  
  
"Alright, Duo, but you've got to buy the supplies." That was really evil of him. He knew I didn't have a job.  
  
"You're on, Hee-chan! When's your band's next gig? Or have you forgotten our little deal?" Now, I was the evil one. Heero looked shocked. He had completely forgotten about that promise. Heero=defeated. Point for me! Things were starting to heat up.  
  
"Tonight, 9-10 at the club down the street." He sighed, "We have a rehearsal at 7. You'll have to come, and I'll ask the guys." He walked out the door, and I followed right after him, slipping out before he shut the door. I grinned insanely and ran outside like a little kid, but stopped at the sidewalk to wait for Mr. have-no-fun-or-die to walk conservatively down the stairs and to my side, at which point, I too continued walking. I kept looking at him, and with each turn of my head, his eyes narrowed disapprovingly. I wondered how long I could keep it up until he got so fed up that he'd either say 'Hn' or close his eyes completely. Heero's eyes were beautiful, admittedly, but they weren't all that big, so every time he narrowed his eyes, I challenged how long he could keep them open. He didn't like this game, I could tell, but that's not to mention that I was getting particularly annoyed as well.  
  
Eventually, I went in front of him, begging him to stop and talk, and he completely ignored this attempt. Heero had been startled by my jumping ahead so he had wide eyes, wide enough to give me a good, hard, death glare, and just as he was about to walk around me, I started walking backwards so we were eye to eye.  
  
It was quite a picture, me walking backwards, without turning around to see what was ahead. I nearly missed a couple of telephones and brushed against a tree, but aside from that things were going just fine.  
  
"So, Heero, have to be forced into eye contact, huh? Is this any way to treat your partner?" He looked away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Hn." Heero looked at me  
  
"He speaks!"  
  
"Shut up baka."  
  
"Yeah, I know. At least you managed a full sentence; not too shabby. So, how are we going to get Quatre and Trowa together?"  
  
"Hn." (Not this again.)  
  
"Well. We've already determined that they're head over heels in love with each other, right?" I receive a slight nod, "So, it's our job as guardians to help them."  
  
"Yeah, but I've tried almost everything at this point; anonymous e-mails, hints, even getting them alone together, I just don't think."  
  
"Exactly, you just don't think." I waved a finger accusingly and smiled, "I can tell you've never done this sort of thing before. Playing matchmaker is just one of Shinigami's many talents. Watch and learn; phase one begins today."  
  
I pulled over to the other side of the sidewalk, because I didn't need his attention any longer, and started walking forwards again; concocting all sorts of romantic situations I could set up to get them together. It helped to fanaticize about me and Heero.  
  
Heero snorted, very confident that I couldn't pull something like this off. Well, I'd sure show him. Once I was done with Quatre, he'd be thanking Allah ten times over for his wonderful guardian angel. I know, it's not polite to let my ego run away like this, but it's hard not to when I'm having so much.  
  
fun.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Hey, Quatre!" I waved enthusiastically, leaving my moody partner behind, I jolted up to his side. He didn't look too happy. I hoped I could make him feel better.  
  
"Hello Duo. Are you prepared for Music class today? We're getting a brand new piece today. I hope, I mean 'cause he's in our class and all, that."  
  
".that Trowa will be in our group. Yeah, me too, he's a decent with the flute, but you have other reasons, right buddy," I elbowed him playfully with a grin. Quatre still looked very surprised.  
  
He blushed fervently, "But, how did you know?" He looked at his feet nervously as if he was waiting to be judged. I guess it was then that I realized that I was only making him feel worse. Well, that had to change. God, did he think it was wrong to like guys?!  
  
"Oh, come on, Quatre. The way you look at him, it's so obvious, but I guess I just have a natural talent for noticing these things. Can't blame you really, 'cause he's really hot!"  
  
"Huh, Duo?" He looked at me, first puzzled. I put on a grin.  
  
"You heard what I said.he's a hottie. What? Don't tell me you don't think so." I teased.  
  
"Do you mean to say what I think you're saying?" Quatre looked genuinely happy. I guess he'd never found anyone else like him before, or he had but didn't know it.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? And, please forgive me if I'm wrong, but come on, Quatre, the way you look at Trowa.it's no big secret."  
  
Quatre smiled and jumped to hug me, this had obviously been bothering him for a long time. I let him wrap my arms around me. He needed someone to help him through this, and who better to help then his own guardian angel. I was pleased that I gave him comfort as I rubbed his back gently.  
  
"Thank you, Duo." He choked on my shoulder, "I didn't know how to tell anyone." He pulled back from me and wiped a single tear from his eye.  
  
"Do problem, Q," I saw he was still uneasy, "It's not wrong, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but," He rubbed his arm shakily, "could you not tell anyone."  
  
"Of course, Q-man; it's our little secret. You're never alone, ever. There's always someone. Remember that. I'm here for you, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, if you need someone to talk to, or if you want to check out all the hot guys on campus."  
  
Quatre let out a laugh because it sounded funny; never having been able to do that before. He was still uneasy of his sexuality, but glad he wasn't alone. I'd make sure he knew that.  
  
"That's it, Q! A little laugh never hurt anyone. I've got to go, so I'll catch you later!"  
  
"Thank you." Quatre waved as I jolted from his side. He had a burden taken off his shoulders, which was a big step, but I had a feeling that Heero was right about this guy. The rest of my mission wouldn't be so easy.  
  
I ran off inside to quickly go to my locker before class started. I don't know why I bothered, what did I care what my grade was? My soul purpose of being here was to help Quatre, and now to help Heero help Trowa. I supposed it was better that I fit in, anyway.  
  
History book, history binder, harp music, Latin book? Ok, I knew that since I was in the 'heavenly choir' and they liked Mozart's music, or rather, Mozart (really crabby guy) made us sing his music, so I should know Latin, but I couldn't care less. Oh well, off to my first Latin class.  
  
"Class, this is Duo Maxwell," I waved exuberantly at my unenthused class and brightened as I could concentrate my devious ways on the pony-tailed Chinese boy who was doing his best to hide from my gaze as I came into the room. Also, I noticed Trowa was there. The teacher motioned that I sit next to him.  
  
I saw Wufei breathing heavily in relief on the opposite side of the room as I took my seat by Trowa. I noticed that Trowa looked a little more thoughtful than usual, a little forlorn. I began to write notes to him. So what if tall, dark, and handsome didn't speak, he could write, couldn't he?  
  
Trowa,  
  
This class is boring. What are you thinking about?  
  
Duo  
  
Duo,  
  
I only take this class because I think I'm Latin.  
  
Trowa  
  
You mean Latino, right, you're Hispanic. You should take Spanish. You look French, did you know that?  
  
Hmmm, I never thought about it. commo estas?  
  
I'm okay, but you don't look okay. I'd bet my breakfast you're thinking about Quatre.  
  
If I say I'm not, would you give me your breakfast.?  
  
No. I already ate it. That's why I bet it.  
  
Oh. That's weird. Well, then you're right. How did you know?  
  
You like him don't you.  
  
At this point Trowa was caught with the note and the teacher took it away. Trowa was tuning red as a beet and as the teacher read the note. She was looking at Duo and Trowa with an 'I-really-didn't-need-to-know' expression, and quickly recycled the piece of paper containing their written conversation.  
  
For the rest of the period, she kept close watch on the two students and repetitively called on them for answers. I, of course, knowing nothing about the language besides that the grumpy guy Mozart liked it a whole lot, was entirely lost for the whole class, and when I was asked to speak, just said something in French. I'm fluent, you know. Learned it when I was up in heaven from a friend I made. Needless to say, I was on the teacher's bad side.  
  
But, just when I thought the period was going to turn out to be a complete drag, Trowa flipped a note onto my desk, and I opened it up carefully.  
  
Yes. I do like Quatre.  
  
You're a very good judge of character, Trowa, and Quatre's a real looker too, but he's all yours. I don't like him in that way.  
  
Really, you're gay, too?  
  
Yeah. Don't go telling the whole world, though (not that you're one to gossip, of course) and I'll apply the same courtesy.  
  
Gotcha. Thanks, Duo.  
  
No problem, but tell me on thing, is Heero available?  
  
Heero I'll-kill-you-if-you-look-at-me Yuy?  
  
Yeah.that's him.I can't bring myself to ask him about his sexual preference.what kind of a question is that?  
  
You've got a point, but if he's actually let you within an arms width of him the entire time, you've gotten closer than anyone's ever been with his consent..but you do have some girl competition.  
  
I'm not surprised.Relena, right?  
  
Yeah. She really has a problem with being discreet. But as for your question, if you can get that frighteningly obsessive Peacecraft to stop drooling over him, he's free as a bird.  
  
Merci beaucoup, mon ami. After this class, I'm off to wipe up a little saliva.  
  
That sounds so lovely, Duo.  
  
I know, but somebody's got to do it.  
  
The bell rang out to end the period and everyone picked up their books and left, including a smiling Trowa. I'm glad I'd made him happy, too. Now, the stage was set for Trowa and Quatre. It was a little ambitious, and very unstable, but I couldn't help wanting to set the stage for Heero and I as well. Besides, that Relena girl was in my next class. I was feeling devious. I was sorry for Zechs, who was very fond of me, but I knew that it was just part of my nature to wreak havoc upon humankind. It's not easy, you know; give me at least a little credit here.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous," I came up casually to Quatre at his locker, who blushed slightly at the compliment. I guess he wasn't used to guys flirting with him.  
  
"Looking quite nice yourself, Duo, how was your first period of the day?" He tried to change the topic. I could have told him just now that Trowa liked him, but it needed to be more romantic than that. They were going to be head over heels in love by the time I finished with them.  
  
"It was OK. I'm off to history, but I heard that ms. Prissy Peacecraft is in my class. Talk about dumb luck."  
  
"What have you got against Relena, not to be contradictory, but I don't understand how you could possibly form such strong opinions without spending a significant amount of time with her, or are you previous acquaintances?"  
  
"Whoa, Q-man, you're going to make my head spin one of these days or get caught by the vocabulary overuse police, my money goes on insanity. Weather it's yours or mine, I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Sorry, Duo."  
  
"No problem, Q. I was just teasing. And the problem with Relena is that she's always hanging on Heero. It's sickening."  
  
"Do I sense jealousy?" Quatre smirked and crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
"Why the heck would I envy her. All Heero does is tell her to get lost and threaten her death, what's there to be envious of?"  
  
Quatre simply tapped his foot impatiently, "You're beating around the bush."  
  
"So what if I do like the guy? It's not like I've known him for more than a day. Hmph! You're so nosy!"  
  
"Maybe, Duo, but so are you. Good luck with Relena, and I really mean that. I'd give her a good punch myself if I believed in that sort of thing. You're not the only one with a grudge."  
  
"Oh, how's that?"  
  
"She won the class president election against me," I had never seen anyone, much less cute little Quatre, look so much like Heero. It was kind of scary, ok, so it was very scary. "That cheater made false promises that gained her a lot of votes. That coward of a politician!"  
  
I laughed at Quatre as his hands turned into fists. It was interesting to see him get so riled up about a class election. "Q, if you want to be in politics, you've got to do as the politicians do. You're much too nice for that. I'll see you at lunch!" I waved goodbye and walked into history with a smile on my face which immediately turned into a smirk as soon as I saw Relena. Time for a lesson in obsession, Miss Relena, and I don't think Heero will object. 


	6. Relena Bashing and Duo's date

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Chapter 6: Relena gets a bashing and Duo plans a date "Relena," I addressed her as I walked into the room, trying unsuccessfully to hide my loathing for her. She spun around quickly from the attention of her friends.  
  
"You're Heero's friend." She began, but naturally, I interrupted.  
  
".roommate." She looked up in annoyance, "I'm Duo, remember? Or are you so stuck-up that you don't grace people with their name, unless their name happens to be Heero."  
  
She flashed a warning, and I was becoming very pleased that my words were ticking her off without making too big of a scene. That was kind of the point, you know.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you don't judge me by what you hear about me." Relena was turning up her defense. I could deal with that. It was a weak defense (proud, Wu-man?).  
  
"And, what, Relena? You choose to argue that the student body as a whole dislikes you, or are you referring to the fact that Heero personally dislikes you. Either one works for me, because I'm fairly certain both are true."  
  
Ok, now her vein on her temple was beginning to throb. I was thoroughly enjoying this, and I had only just started.  
  
"You are very rude, Duo!" She huffed. Oooohhh, I'm so scared, Relena's going to restate the obvious until I break out into tears on the floor.tears of laughter, that is!  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I thought it was kind of rude when you snuck into the boy's locker room just to try and get a peak at Heero." I made sure the whole room could hear.  
  
By this time, a crowd had gathered at the scene, snickering slightly, encouraging me to go on. Several whispers were heard at the back of the room, as you could hear several rumors already beginning to form.  
  
"That's not true! I was checking to see if there were any more boys in the locker room so that we could start gym class." She was blushing furiously, and I simply smiled to see her in such a tizzy.  
  
"Why, miss Relena, why then didn't miss Noin ask a boy to come check on us? I know for a fact that you requested it.and I have eyewitnesses." I winked and Relena was ready to start throwing punches. "Now, now, miss Relena, you aren't in any position to be getting hostile."  
  
At this I moved in closer, while coolly keeping my distance, but just close enough to whisper something that was heard by our ears alone as I passed her, heading for my desk.  
  
"Stay away from Heero." I narrowed my eyes and walked away threateningly.  
  
Relena turned around, shocked, finding the long braid swishing from side to side as I slipped comfortably into the seat and found myself making idle chatter with my classmates, laughing and joking around as usual. I saw Relena looking at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her once or twice, leaving my ignorance of her to do the rest of my threatening for me during the rest of the history period.  
  
There was no way that girl was getting within an arm's length of Heero if I had a say in the matter. She was a nuisance to both of us, and especially me because I loved Heero, and even though he may not have loved me back, it was clear that he loathed the prissy blond girl as much as everyone else. I was surprised he didn't file in a mission failure to Zechs already on her account, that's what I would have done in his situation, but I shouldn't be surprised. Heero and I were almost entirely opposites.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Lunch was the only time that all of us were able to come together and talk. It seemed like such a long day, only destined to get longer, so I decided to be the first one to cheer people up.  
  
"Hello all." I sat down at the table, sliding into a chair next to Heero, staring down Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment of my presence.  
  
"Hello Duo." Quatre suddenly chimed in. I was so glad I was his guardian, because he seemed to be the only one who would speak to me. I looked sorrowfully at the mass of 'lively' (hah!) students in front of me. I know what will get them talking.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we all go out to eat or something tonight," I had made the notion, and I could have sworn I heard crickets in the background. "Come on, people!"  
  
"I'll go," Quatre said right before he bit into his sandwich, "So long as we do it at the club and we go before 7." Trowa nodded to second that statement and I think I heard a grunt and a mumble of injustice amidst the silence. We were all set to go.  
  
"Tonight at 5, then?" I put my hands up in question, and the table continued eating. Heero looked up and nodded his head for all of them.  
  
I think that was successful.  
  
"Tonight at 5 it is!" I exclaimed excitedly as I dove into my lunch. "Ummm, Quatre?" I asked through a mouth full of sandwich before I swallowed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's 'the club'?"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped I just smiled.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Chapter 4- A song, a dance. entranced  
  
Heero hadn't forgotten about our little dinner out with the rest of the guys, and as soon as we were both done with our homework, it was about time to head of to the club, which everyone had been so gracious to describe to me earlier. Heero knew the way by heart. It wasn't that long of a walk, so we grabbed our leather jackets and jumped out into the chilly fall air.  
  
We went outside and started to walk to the club. It was chilly, winter was coming, but my black attire kept me warm enough. I made idle and meaningless conversation as we made our way down the street. I tried to bring up something about Quatre and Trowa, but Heero didn't look like he was listening. I didn't mind much though, as the sun began to set, and I tried to inch my way closer to him, enjoying the moment, but the stone face didn't show any sign of emotion.  
  
I couldn't help liking him, though. He was so stunning the way the light hit his face that way. It practically knocked the wind out of me for a moment, until I realized that if I fell for him, it would just cause a whole lot of pain. We were partners, and angels. We had a job to do.  
  
I didn't very much care about our mission, though, as he pointed to a club farther down the street, and I knew sure as hell that angels could have a good time. I saw him pull out a couple of fake ID's and we walked up to the entrance.  
  
Fun.  
  
The club was packed, with plenty of couples out on the dance floor. Heero and I were situated at a table in the corner where we had a magnificent view of everyone, and no one could see us. Egotistical as I am, I hated this position.  
  
"Strongest beverage you got." I stated cheerfully to the uninterested bartender who looked at Heero questioningly.  
  
"Water, thanks." Heero answered. I snorted.  
  
"If you're going to go through all the trouble of getting fake ID, you might as well make good use of it, Hee-chan."  
  
"Hn" Was the only response. It was hard to tell sometimes if this meant, 'I don't care', 'bug off', 'okay', or 'get a pulse'. The difference between the four was nearly non-existent. It would sure have make things a lot easier on me if he responded normally. I'm pretty sure this one meant 'get a pulse', though, (just a guess) and I decided right then that indefinitely, the next time Hee-chan used another 'Hn' on me, I'd take it as a replacement for some Japanese swearword I don't know, and beat him to a pulp.  
  
Just kidding, he's way too cute to lay a punch on.  
  
Just then, we both heard some commotion outside the club, where a blond- headed Quatre and a uni-banged Trowa were having a bit of trouble getting into the bar. Heero quickly saw to the problem, telling the bouncer that they were okay, flashing him the fake IDs he'd gotten for the two we were protecting. Heero got into a bit of an argument with the muscular man, but in the end, Quatre and Trowa were allowed admittance.  
  
"Hey guys." Quatre greeted us as he rubbed his hands together and took off the pink scarf he had been wearing. I know what you're thinking, but it matched his shirt quite nicely.  
  
"A little chilly there, Q?" I laughed, and so did he. It was going to be a fun night.  
  
Trowa ordered a simple beer and Quatre was a bit put-off that they didn't serve any tea. He settled for a glass of water.  
  
About six drinks and one sushi roll later (What?! Heero suggested it! You should have seen me when Heero told me it was raw fish, though. I threw a fit.), the party was still booming and the drinks appeared to be having no affect whatsoever on me, but Heero had taken several trips to the bathroom. He had consumed 17 glasses of water and a shrimp tempura last time I checked, and was ready to throw in the towel.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were enjoying their dinners, although most of the time they spent was trying to look at each other without the other one noticing. It was amusing to watch, but even after a while this became boring.  
  
However the night was still young; and I convinced them all the party wasn't over yet. Oh, how right I was. Just then, Heero started up towards the stage.  
  
"Where're you goin' Hee-chan?" I yelled through the rambunctious crowd. I didn't think he heard me, because he kept on walking. I would have told Quatre and Trowa I'd be back in a minute, but they'd mysteriously disappeared, so I continued to follow him all the way to a back room that he unlocked and stepped inside of. I caught the door and he noticed.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"I think a better question is where are you going?"  
  
"Baka." he said as it finally hit me.  
  
"Oh, yeah, band rehearsal! Glad I followed ya! So, where's the band?"  
  
"Right here." I looked around the room to see Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all staring up at me with mixed expressions. I don't think I could have grinned any wider.  
  
"Maxwell!!! Did you invite him, Yuy?" Wufei scowled with his electric guitar in hand. It had a beautiful red and white finishing on it, with a Chinese dragon etched into the bottom left corner.  
  
"Q!!!! Tro!!!!! Wu!!!!" I slung my arm around Heero's shoulder, "This is one great band you've got here, Hee-chan."  
  
"Hn" Heero shook me off and took his place at the drums and addressed the group, "Duo made me promise that he could come to my band rehearsal. He actually might come in handy. You've been looking for another keyboard player, right Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled at me as he adjusted some instrument I had never seen in my life onto his shoulder, "You play piano, Duo? Will you never cease to amaze me?"  
  
I blushed before inquiring to the cool-looking frameless instrument attached onto Quatre's neck and two different amps, and then I noticed he was carrying a bow in his right hand.  
  
"Yeah, I play, but what is that cool instrument you have, some kind of fancy violin?"  
  
"It's an eight-stringed electric violin." He played a strand and it came through the speakers, sure enough, like an electric guitar would. It was totally awesome. Then he spoke up again.  
  
"I also play the keyboard," Quatre motioned with his bow to an abandoned keyboard in the corner, "but not in concerts, just for composing music. If you're any bit as good on the piano as you are on the harp, you're certainly welcome to play with us, in my opinion."  
  
Quatre darted around the room for any approving looks and received a nod from Trowa. Heero grunted, which I took to be a yes, and from what I could gather, so did Quatre. Wufei muttered, "Weaklings.we're all weaklings," as he adjusted the settings on his amplifier.  
  
"Great!!!" I shouted as I jumped through the mess of wires to the keyboard, which I set up fairly quickly.  
  
"We'll start, and you just pick up whatever you can while we're playing. We'll do a song with simple chord progressions.A minor to F major, G major, C major, alternating positions, of course." He looked back at me to make sure I was following, and I gave him a thumbs-up, even though I hadn't the faintest clue to what he was talking about.  
  
Trowa seemed to be the lead singer, which I thought was a bit odd, considering he was the quietest of us all. Also, it wasn't typical for the bassist to be the lead. The bass guitar never had the melody line, under normal circumstances. Trowa must have really good coordination, I thought.  
  
I watched as Heero counted off with his drums, and the song commenced. I took up the melody fairly quickly on the keyboard, but it bothered me that I could barely hear what Trowa was saying. He was really quiet.  
  
I also picked up some of the habits of my fellow band members as they were playing. Quatre would close his eyes when he was deeply concentrating, and was a surprisingly strong player on his electric violin. He was clearly the leader of the band.  
  
Trowa never really got into the music, no swaying and little emotion. Stoic, as usual, just like Heero. Trowa, I saw at an instant, could not be the lead singer. He wasn't a leader, and he was much too quiet.  
  
Heero gave a great beat, completely flawless, as a drummer should be, but with very little emotion. Not that you need much emotion when playing the drums, but that's what I noticed.  
  
Wufei was definitely a very important member of the band as well. He was very into his music. Always concentrated, and focused, and his electric guitar was pouring emotion from every string. It was truly beautiful, and as soon as the last note was uttered, I jumped up from the keyboard to give my two-cents in on the song.  
  
"Okay, now. Wonderful song.great beat Heero, great leadership Quatre, beautiful playing Wufei and Trowa, but let's face it, if I can't hear what Trowa's saying from right here, the audience isn't hearing it either." I looked and received knowing glances, and from the culprit himself.  
  
"I'm glad we all agree." I said as I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one side, trying to figure out what to do. "Here," I said finally, clutching the mike with both hands, "you have to sing like this."  
  
I started singing what I could remember of the song and I was dancing to the music no one else could hear, getting really into it, when all of the sudden I was stopping for the musical interval and I was received by Jaw- dropping expressions.  
  
"Nani?" I looked quizzically around the room. I would almost swear there were crickets in the background, but that's just my overactive imagination talking.  
  
".You sing really well." The blond finally announced.  
  
"Why thank you Quatre. I'm glad someone appreciates my vocal skills," I looked at Heero and he flashed a glance of threat at me that I didn't want to deal with at the moment.  
  
"Would anyone mind if Duo was our lead singer, just for tonight, to see how it goes?" Quatre was really taking a big risk in this suggestion. He received blank faces all around. He should have expected as much.  
  
"Looks like I'll be singing, Tro. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's no problem, Duo. You're much better than I am." Trowa answered, much to my surprise. Trowa didn't talk very much, but when he did, he really had no problem getting right to the point.  
  
"Hey, Tro, you're not that bad. Give yourself some credit. You play a mean bass guitar." I offered support. He just shrugged.  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the rehearsal room burst open, revealing the manager's angry face. A din of sound flooded in through the door as the manager's words could barely be made out.  
  
"You're on." He said simply and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, you heard the man," Quatre sighed as he picked up a stray amplifier and headed out the door. I held the door open as the four band members lugged the equipment onstage. Before we knew it, the entire stage was set and ready to go. The manager took the mike off the stand and told the crowd that the band was here, and we all took our places. Everyone tuned and I stood nervously at the mike, in-between the music and the crowd. It was a very dangerous position.  
  
Before I knew it, the song had started, and I was totally into it. I had taken off my leather jacket before coming onto the stage, so I was wearing a simple tight black sleeveless shirt with tight black leather pants and had tied the end of my braid with a silver ribbon. I also had a silver crucifix around my neck that I always wore ever since the Maxwell Church.  
  
I assumed that because of my attire, the seductive moves I made on the stage while singing their song, were even more seductive than usual. By the time I realized the song had ended, I was surrounded by cheering from the crowd. Apparently they really liked the song. I felt very good with myself, and looking back at the band, I saw that they were pleased as well. However, the mood changed when I saw that Heero wasn't at his drums.  
  
He couldn't have gone far. The funny thing was that no one except me seemed to notice he wasn't there. Some people were asking for my name and I tried to make my conversations with them limited because I was a bit preoccupied looking for the piercing cobalt blue eyes that I had come to love so much, and much to my surprise, I couldn't find him anywhere. He had just been up on stage with me, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, but he had simply disappeared. 


	7. Painful Realizations

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Chapter 7: Painful Realizations I checked the bathroom, because, after all, the guy did drink 17 glasses of water, but with no prevail. I also asked the guys if any of them had seen Heero, but none of them had. It wasn't just my feelings he was messing with now, it was the mission. More than anything, his disappearance had him failing me as a partner, regardless of weather or not he had hurt me as a friend. Heero was jeopardizing the mission, but something in my head reminded me that this wasn't what I was really thinking about.  
  
Finally, I asked the manager about him, and the nice old man told me that Heero had paid his bill and left the club.  
  
I knew it was too much to ask that Heero feel something for me back, but nevertheless, I felt something in the back of my throat get caught there. I mumbled thanks to the manager and headed out. I never knew heartbreak could hurt so bad. I felt like I could cry, and I felt my eyes get all watery. I, then, looked at my reflection in a shop window. Just like Zechs had said, my wings were present, as well as my halo. I was almost translucent in my reflection, and that's when I realized that I wasn't real, Heero wasn't real. We were living a lie. How could we love, life had already been taken from us. It wasn't fair to the living that someone could feel in the afterlife. Wasn't that the purpose of living? But I am Shinigami, I tell you I love this angel, and I never lie.  
  
I found the tousled dark hair waiting on a bench outside the club cut off from the rest of the world by a concealing black leather jacket. I saw his breath whiten as it emerged from his lips, as did mine. I was cold.  
  
My violet eyes met the cobalt blue, and he continued to display a physiognomy completely devoid of all feeling, or so I thought. He stood cautiously, keeping his distance as if I was some sort of glass figurine, and if he came to close he might shatter me into a million pieces. I would have broken a million times over if he just would have come a little closer.  
  
"Let's go" he proclaimed as he began walking in the direction from which we came. I nodded in accent and followed next to him. I looked up into his face. He was taller than I. I wondered how eyes that were so empty could make my heart beat so fast.  
  
"You're too quiet," The stone face turned to tell me.  
  
"Trying to conserve heat, ya know?" I pulled my hand away from his and rubbed both of mine fiercely in front of my face. My voice was a little horse because of all the singing, so I had to struggle to keep my voice from cracking, and even more so because I was nervous, really nervous. I could feel my heart speed up just by walking next to him.  
  
I was cold, but it wasn't that cold. I only told him that because I knew that he'd assume I was lying. In this way, I justified the deception. He looked at me puzzlingly, and this I expected, because Heero would know that if I lied, it was not for the purpose of deception, but rather to help me tell the truth.  
  
"Hn." Heero had a glint in his eye as he did something completely out of character; he put his hand in mine and interlocked our fingertips. I couldn't believe that he was actually touching someone.touching me no less, in an affectionate sense. It was almost laughable. But on the other hand, the warmth of his hand was much appreciated. I could tell that Heero Yuy was a real romantic at heart. He pulled me closer.  
  
"Better?" he questioned in his usual entrancing monotone. Geez, how could he have such a nice voice? I could just listen to it forever, if and when he decided to speak in full sentences. God, don't get any closer, I might loose composure, if I haven't already, that is.  
  
"Huh, Better?" I asked back.  
  
He was actually making me speechless, and for those of you who know me, that is quite unusual. I always have to put my two cents in on everything, but I was at a loss for words. It was positively cruel to make me feel so good, because all the while I knew Heero could never return those feelings, could he.maybe there's hope after all. Ok, just because I zoned out about his nice voice doesn't mean I loose the game right, but loss of concentration? That's definitely Heero's point.  
  
"I mean," Heero smirked slightly, "are you warmer now?" He let go of my hand, letting it fall to my side, and then, as a replacement, took my waist around his arm and held me tight as we walked closer to the house. I wished it were a mile away. My palms were getting sweaty.another point for team Heero.  
  
"Yeah, Hee-chan." I replied, very pleasantly surprised, "Thanks." I smiled brightly. I didn't know what else to do. He seemed to enjoy my company, and I enjoyed his as well. I wished I could tell him how much, but I couldn't.  
  
So, as a substitute, I leaned in closer so his hand didn't have to reach very far at all to wrap around my thin figure, and I noticed that he was just slightly taller than I. His shoulder practically begged to be leaned on, so I gently placed my head there, and it felt like that's where it always should be.  
  
The leather was cold against my cheek, and Heero twitched slightly at the added pressure, but loosened farther down the path. He even looked at me once and his eyes kind of got all weird, like he was fighting with his sadness, but I knew he wouldn't cry. Was I making him sad, oh God, I didn't mean to bring him pain. I wasn't thinking. I felt so selfish, how could I have forgotten his feelings. Maybe he didn't even like me, and didn't know how to break it to me! Why else would I have seen tears in his eyes? God, I was hurting him! Forgive me, Heero.  
  
I felt tears start welling up in my eyes for him, and started to choke on them. Heero stopped walking when he felt the weight being taken off his shoulder, and watched as a tear slid out of my watery violet eyes, but I kept walking, leaving Heero behind. His eyes grew wide with concern, something I hadn't expected at all, and ran up to catch me. I stopped.  
  
".what's wrong?" I looked down and choked a sob, unable to look into those beautiful eyes. It would have made it even worse. Why did Heero tease me so? There's too much time for prayers of the unrequited.  
  
"Duo.?"  
  
"Gomen, Heero." I mumbled as more tears slid out of my eyes.  
  
I felt a gentle hand wipe my eyes and I looked up at the face the hand belonged to. I found myself staring and smiling meekly at him, I must have looked so stupid. I don't think I cried so much ever since Solo died, I was so selfish, and I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment, I swung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
  
Then, I noticed that I had practically knocked the cobalt-eyed boy over, but he was still on his feet, so I nuzzled my head on his shoulder and allowed the tears to flow freely onto the black, cold of his jacket. Memories of all the people I had loved who died for me so many years ago flashed before my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks till they were no more. I couldn't bear to loose anyone else, especially not Heero. I couldn't hurt him. I promised myself that I wouldn't.  
  
I felt as the taller boy wrapped his arms around me as well, against the braid that hung down my back. He rubbed my back gently as I cried silently on his shoulder, and brought me into the apartment, and I agreed that the middle of a public sidewalk was not a respectable place for a breakdown.  
  
Well, maybe he wasn't in love with me, but at least he cared, and I couldn't ask for anything more than that. 


	8. Stage Set: No more Doubts

_______________Chapter 6: Stage Set- Emotion: No more doubts That night didn't change much of anything, so it seemed. I woke on the ground as I had the morning before and went to school with Heero, dull conversation ringing monotonously in both of our ears.  
  
Classes passed like airplanes. Sure, you can see them flying overhead, but it's not like looking at it is going to do you any good. As soon as it flies by, you realize that you might've not seen it at all. It wouldn't make much of a difference, now would it?  
  
By the time history class was over I was smiling insanely, knowing that lunch was next. I saw Heero waiting in the lunch line, and I came from behind him.  
  
"HEE-CHAN!"  
  
Yuy death glare.  
  
"You're day was that bad, huh?"  
  
"."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," I glanced at today's meal behind the counter and cringed, "And the day gets more dismal by the hour."  
  
"Hn" Heero finally graced me with a word, when he would have knocked any other kid flat on his face without another thought about it. He must love me.well either that or he just wanted me to shut up, which was much more likely, but I guy can dream, can't he?  
  
In the lunch line I knew that words weren't getting through to Heero, so I thought I'd better let my actions do the talking.  
  
I squeezed closer to him every chance I got, and brushed my hand against his shoulder once as I intentionally reached over him to get a fork. I didn't need a fork to eat my lunch. Heero gasped a little as he felt the heat of my hand. I smiled at him, and his face became emotionless once again. I was going to break him out of that stone if it killed me. (Talk about empty promises.hehe get it?...ARGH! You guys are hopeless.)  
  
We sat down with Trowa and Quatre. I made sure not to sit next to Wufei because of two things. Number one, Wufei was fun to tease, but if I did, he'd just leave like last time. And number two, Quatre had warned me about his mini-katana that he seemed to enjoy carrying around.for an unknown reason. It might get ugly if he swung at me with the thing (which was not at all unlikely, all things considered) and I didn't bleed.  
  
Heero rarely said anything, quietly observing Trowa, making sure that he was OK. After all, this was the boy he was supposed to be guarding. I observed Relena make her way to the table, and she noticed me sitting next to Heero. She jealously narrowed her eyes.  
  
It was show-time! All the players were staged, and the first act was about to begin.  
  
"Heero" I whispered so that no one could hear, ".Heero?"  
  
"Hn" he mumbled back. It was better than nothing.  
  
"You remember what I told you about getting Tro and Q together?" I was excited, but managed to keep my voice down low enough so that only Heero could understand.  
  
"Hn" Great, that means he remembered! Now, if I could just expand his vocabulary.  
  
"Well, I've set the stage for them. They're totally in love! Only they don't know it yet. They're both really unsure of their sexuality and." I was interrupted.  
  
"Good. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well.you know.show them it's ok to like each other.and you're gonna have to help me." I paused to make sure Relena was watching. Perfect.  
  
"Duo, what is it we have to do?" Heero was impatient.  
  
I looked into his cobalt eyes, and my violet ones sparkled mischievously. I could see he was surprised by this, but also I saw his eyes show something.was the angel feeling emotion, feeling emotion for me. I guess this would decide it once and for all.  
  
".for the mission?"  
  
"Yes, of course for the mission, baka."  
  
I smiled insanely.  
  
"Then kiss me."  
  
Heero froze at this request. It was for the mission, yeah, but also for my sick and twisted pleasure. Hey, I just needed to know if Heero loved me, too. But as I said, Heero was frozen in shock, and everyone at the table noticed our inaudible conversation, looking quizzically and curiously in our direction.  
  
Wu-man was drinking milk and staring disapprovingly (no surprise there). Quatre was watching with interest, trying to lip-read, I suppose, but we all know that Heero is much better at that. Relena was heading to the table with her best frown on, turning green with envy at Heero's attention to me. Trowa was.well, Trowa was actually watching the kid behind us fall backwards onto the slippery cafeteria floor and drop his lunch on his shirt as all this was happening; he was raising an eyebrow nonetheless.  
  
All of their faces were truly priceless, though, when Heero leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
Trowa, ever silent, raised his one visible eyebrow dangerously high. Quatre smiled at briefly glanced at Trowa. Out of the corner of his eye, Trowa saw this and looked straight back at the lovely blond boy, smiling, and slightly surprised. Wufei, isolated on the other end of the table, was now choking on the milk coming through his nose and mouth, and eventually running out of the cafeteria in shock and disgust. And wait, here's my favorite part, Relena was seen with the color escaping her cheeks as she swiftly fainted on the floor and was rushed to the nurse's office by a nearby teacher. I had this feeling Relena wouldn't get in the way any more.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ HERE'S WHERE WE LEFT OFF_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I don't think I noticed when Heero pulled away from the kiss. I still had my eyes closed and I felt like if I had been standing, my knees would have given way a long time ago. I opened my eyes and found that Heero had been staring at me, with eyes closed and all. I must have looked like an idiot, and I was surprised when Heero didn't call me one. I think he was lost for words, too, because he looked confused, almost as if to say 'what just happened?' My sentiments exactly; I hadn't actually expected him to kiss me, but damn, it felt good!  
  
It was then that I realized it was the mission. Heero had only kissed me because of the mission! He'd been on this mission for what, 7 years or something. He would have done just about anything to get Quatre and Trowa together at this point. But the way he looked at me, I wanted to believe that it was real, I really did, but I probably was just imagining things. Well, at least something good had come of the kiss. I had successfully found that I was hopelessly in love, and it hurt.  
  
I must have turned my eyes away from Heero at some point in my train of thought, because I found I was looking at my hands, playing nervously with them. I asked him to play the part. I was the casting director, and I'd just dug myself deeper into this unrequited love. Maybe I wasn't such a genius after all. Nah, I'm still a genius. It was just a minor setback. But then again, if it was just a minor thing, than why did I feel so horrible?  
  
Suddenly I found myself staring at Heero's eyes with sadness and then anger at what I knew I couldn't have. I averted my eyes.  
  
"You're one hell of an actor, you know that Heero?"  
  
My eyes watered as I said this, and although I was on the brink of tears, I refused to cry. I got up and started to leave when I noticed Heero was coming after me. He touched my arm gently. I stopped and turned painfully into his intense eyes and I couldn't turn away.  
  
"Who says I'm acting?"  
  
I melted as he kissed me a second time, and as I closed my eyes the tears that had been on the brink of falling were forced to drip silently down my cheeks. But I assure you, these were not tears of sadness. I had never felt such joy.  
  
Heero pulled away softly, and he wiped the tears away from my smiling face. I thought that he was smiling, too. He didn't say anything else, because there was no need. He had said all that I needed to hear. It was enough, and I had no intention of spoiling it.  
  
As we walked back to the table, I started chuckling at the blond Arab and his stoic friend, who were both staring questioningly, and then happily, as Heero and I approached the table. I was so intent on getting Heero and me together that I'd almost forgotten about Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Heero and I sat down, and I moved closer to him so that we were just touching. He felt a little uncomfortable, I could tell, but he was so cute when he was uncomfortable. I'd probably have done something else to make him even more uncomfortable, too, if I hadn't realized that Trowa and Quatre were still staring at us. Teasing Heero would have to wait till later; I had a mission to complete.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I smirked at them both, and then looked at Heero as I took his hand in mine underneath the table.  
  
"Nothing," Quatre replied with a sweet smile, but with sadness in his eyes. I knew that sadness was for Trowa, who looked solemn as usual.  
  
I looked at Trowa, waiting for a response, knowing that I'd probably never get one, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Hey Tro, what about you?" He looked up at me with the same pain as Quatre had in his eyes, and then turned to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, I." He started. I watched him stop; but he was so close. He had already decided the time wasn't right, and he assumed his normal state once more, ".Nothing." He finished.  
  
"You know Trowa," the blond began, and Trowa widened his eye and looked at Quatre, "you can tell me anything."  
  
As I watched the stoic boy deliberating, I could almost see the gears turning in his head. I hadn't seen anything so concentrated since I caught Wufei meditating in the empty gym after school, listening to classical music on his walkman. I chuckled inwardly at the remembrance.  
  
"I know, Quatre," Trowa answered quietly and looked into the blue eyes with longing, "I know."  
  
It was hard for me to just sit there, knowing that the person I was guarding was struggling with his feelings. I had promised myself before that I would let them tell each other. It was more romantic that way, but it was very hard not to. It was cruel to watch friends suffer like that. It wasn't fair to them. Something had to happen, I just knew it. I looked at Heero and he nodded. He knew what to do. I hadn't forgotten he was Trowa's guardian, and right now Trowa needed help more than ever before.  
  
"It's okay Trowa," Heero said gently, "we're all friends here. What's wrong?"  
  
I felt kind of bad that we were putting the pressure on Trowa to come out and say something, but it made more sense that way. Quatre was so obvious, while Trowa was not. Quatre had been trying so hard for so long to get the green-eyed boy's attention, while he didn't need to. Trowa had liked him all along, and now it was his turn to do something about it. It had to be him this time around.  
  
Trowa turned to Quatre, and Quatre widened his blue eyes, surprised at his crush's actions.  
  
"Trowa." Quatre started, but was cut off by a word from the boy he had addressed.  
  
"Wait." Trowa said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think, I think I love you." Trowa took a short, but sharp inhalation of breath and bit his lip in the realization of what he had just said. And something told me he wasn't prepared when Quatre's eyes became a waterworks.  
  
"Really, Trowa." The blond boy was shedding silent tears of happiness. Surprised as he was, Trowa was able to manage a nod as Quatre wrapped his arms around him. I can only assume they felt the same joy that Heero and I had, and I was re-living the moment as I watched the two realize their love for one another.  
  
I looked at Heero with a huge grin as Trowa and Quatre shared a first kiss.  
  
"I told ya they'd make a cute couple."  
  
"Hn" he smiled at them. The stone boy wasn't coming off so emotionless after all. I think I'd warmed him up a bit, don't you?  
  
Well, it seemed there was only one thing to say at a time like this, and Heero came in right on cue.  
  
"Mission accomplished." 


	9. Feild Trip

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Chapter 9: Field Trip _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ "Duo?"  
  
Hmm, I thought I heard my voice, but I was way too tired to answer. I simply tossed a bit in my sleep, sending the blankets off the couch and to the floor. Yes, I was still sleeping on the couch, don't want to rush things, you know. Heero even offered to sleep on the couch so that I could sleep in his bed, but I declined. The couch was actually kind of comfy, kind of like Christmas morning comfy. Images of candy canes, candles, and tall evergreens floated through my head until that great voice brought me back into my senses.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Ok, I was sure someone was calling my name. And with such a beautiful, deep voice, it could only be one person, Heero.  
  
I started to roll over so that I could get into a comfortable position to stand up from, but I remembered what happened the first morning I came here and wisely stopped to open my eyes first. Heero's face was closer than expected.  
  
He kissed me on my forehead and told me to get up. I grumbled something about waking up too early. For goodness sakes it was still dark outside and my hot, adorable boyfriend was in the kitchen, wide awake and cooking. That was definitely crossing the sanity line in my book, but you know what, I love him anyway.  
  
It took a while to get up, brush my hair, dress, and all that, but once I was done it took me no time at all to realize what day it was. I bolted into the kitchen, catching Heero off guard and practically knocking him to the floor as I kissed him. He didn't mind one bit.  
  
"Do you know what day it is, Hee-chan?"  
  
"No, why?" He smirked.  
  
"It's field trip day!"  
  
"So?" he asked puzzlingly.  
  
"So," I mimicked as a played with his shirt collar, "we get to hang around all day doing nothing but talking to our friends."  
  
"Doesn't everybody do that anyway?"  
  
I looked at him and made a face. I hated that he was always right like that. Field trips were still fun; and I was going to make Heero Yuy have fun. It was a challenge, but a challenge I was willing to accept.  
  
"Yeah, Hee-chan, I suppose you're right, but field trips are much more fun than regular school." I walked over to the table, "But it wouldn't hurt you to have a little fun every once and a while."  
  
"I have fun." Heero said with confidence as he set the table.  
  
"Oh really? What do you have fun doing?"  
  
"Being with you,"  
  
He tilted his head down to kiss me. I melted once again, and returned the kiss in its entirety. It was an amazing feeling; Heero was such a great guy. How is it that I deserved him, I wondered. However, I didn't have to answer that question as the kiss deepened and I realized that Heero was just as in love with me as I was with him.  
  
It's cruel how fate likes to tease and twist things like love. I had felt so much pain from being in love with Heero, but you know what, I'm not complaining. It was all worth it.  
  
We pulled away, gasping for breath, but smiling. And it was then that I smelled it. The fresh, and oh so wonderful aroma of grease floated into my nose, and I looked over at the stove where there was some bacon frying, along with some French toast swimming in butter. Either Heero had finally come around to the evils of healthy food (which was highly unlikely) or he was doing this just for me. That was so sweet!  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Did you do all this just for me?" I motioned to the food he was attending to. He kind of smiled as he put the greasy food on a plate and placed it on a seat at the table in front of me. It really looked great. He went through all the trouble of going to the store and buying this food all for me, and I caught him as he was turning around to get his whole-wheat toast that had just popped and thanked him with a quick, chaste kiss before diving into the food he had prepared.  
  
"Don't eat so fast," Heero advised as I poured the last of the maple syrup out of the jar and onto the French toast, devouring it with a single bite, "you'll make yourself sick."  
  
I stopped eating for a minute, first annoyed, but then I looked into his eyes and saw the emotion that was reserved only for me. I returned it with the same look of pure loving and admiration. I only could hope that I was as important to him as he was to me. Of course that was impossible, I knew, because I loved him more than anything. I hoped he knew that.  
  
I smiled, not mockingly, but sweetly across the table as if to say 'I love you' and his expression seemed to answer, 'I know'.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Wufei!" I called out the boy who I know heard me, but simply refused to answer. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why the guy hated me so much, well until I remembered looking up the word 'cynical'.  
  
That's right, I get it, now! Wu-man didn't trust me because he didn't trust anyone! This made me feel a whole lot better, I think..  
  
I came out from behind him, and he growled at my presence, refusing to look at me straight in the eye, and pretending I didn't exist. He began walking faster.  
  
"Come on Wu-man? Not still sore about yesterday, I hope."  
  
*growl*  
  
"Well, I'll see you on the bus, then."  
  
"..?"  
  
"We're on the same bus," He stared at me blankly. "For the field trip, remember?"  
  
I received a second growl as he picked up the pace, but he wasn't getting away that easily.  
  
"The bus assignments are posted in the office. Trowa and Heero are on the other bus, so it's just you, me, and Q." He narrowed his eyes at me, as if searching for the truth. Well, I could have told him right then that it was the truth, but I would have spoiled his moment of cynicism. I wasn't about to let that happen. I was having too much fun with Wu-man. He wants to be act all irate and disagreeable so that everyone will leave him alone to do his own thing, but no one likes to be alone. So no matter how hard he may have tried to hide it, I know he enjoyed these little conversations of ours.  
  
"I guess I'll see you there then." Wufei mumbled as he disappeared through the crowd of students up ahead who were heading for the busses.  
  
Wow! Did I actually get him to say something other than 'injustice'? I think he may be warming up to me, well, maybe. He'd never warmed up to anyone, from what I'd heard. I'd already found out for myself Trowa, Quatre, and Heero just let him sit with them because he was in the band, and he was only in the band because he was an awesome guitar player. He didn't have any true friends. I then realized that Wufei didn't insult me, at least, and that was quite an accomplishment. I was determined that my mission wasn't over until I found Wu-man a friend, but of course that would have to wait, because right now, I was going on a field trip, and Shinigami would have his way this time around.  
  
I flashed a mischievous smile off into nowhere, and waved as I saw Q running up to join me in line for our designated bus.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Okay, settle down, now!" A lady with glasses was standing at the head of the bus trying to get everyone to be quiet. I recognized her as my Biology teacher instantly. That would make sense, considering this was a Biology field trip, you know, because we're studying taxonomy.  
  
What else would a trip to the zoo have to do with school?  
  
I was sitting next to Quatre, and Wufei was in the seat across from us, looking out the window in a kind of lonely trance.  
  
"Guess what?" I swiveled around to face the Arab, and my braid turned sharply.  
  
"What?" he smiled back at me.  
  
"Chicken butt!" I collapsed into rolls of laughter. You have no idea how long I was waiting for somebody to fall for that joke.  
  
When I came up from laughing, I realized that everyone on the entire bus was staring at me. This was including the teacher, who gave me a patented 'disproving glare' that all teachers seemed to know. But why do all of them have to use it on me? It wasn't fair. I really have to learn how to do that.  
  
I quickly stopped laughing and stood at attention. The teacher stared at me for a few seconds more before coming back to the whole bus with a lecture on field trip behavior. I groaned.  
  
Lucky for us, it didn't last long and she actually started telling us some things we actually needed to know.  
  
"Ok class, we're going to the zoo. I know that some of you aren't so happy with the bus arrangements, but you'll have to wait till we get to the zoo before you split up into groups of 5 or 6. You've already been given sheets on the taxonomical identification of all the classes within the kingdom Animalia. You are expected to write down detailed descriptions of how you identified three different animals at the zoo, understood."  
  
Hmm, detailed, huh? As if! I might as well get it over with before we get there so that I can have some fun. I turned my identification sheet over and quickly scribbled,  
  
1. Seal-in water- Pinepedia  
  
2. Bat-has wings- Chiroptera  
  
3. Me-am bored- Homo sapien  
  
I spent the rest of the ride talking and laughing with Quatre, occasionally poking an irate Wufei. After we got off the bus, Quatre and I joined up quickly with Heero and Trowa. Wufei was reluctantly dragged into our group because we needed five people, and he didn't have a group, besides.  
  
Quatre clung onto Trowa's arm affectionately as the green-eyed boy blushed slightly. Heero let me lean against him as we entered the park, and Wufei was pulling tissues out of his pockets to aid his nosebleed.  
  
We decided upon separating because I told them I already finished the assignment, and Heero apparently didn't care weather he completed it because he'd left it on the bus. I totally agree. I mean, I'm only handing in something because I get a kick out of it. Wufei had stuffed his assignment into his pocket, so I assumed this meant that he didn't care either.  
  
Trowa and Quatre, on the other hand, cared about their grades and they decided with us that it was better if they just went off on their own to identify animals so that Wufei, Heero, and I could have some fun.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I told Heero and Wufei I'd be along in a minute as I left them at Wufei's favorite place, the reptile house. I hid behind a tree as I watched Quatre and Trowa walking down the path. It was my job to make sure they were all right before I went off and had fun. I was just doing my job as a guardian, right. Well, I also confess I was a bit curious, but it was mostly for the mission.  
  
"Look Trowa!" The blond tugged at his lover's arm and pointed over at a nearby enclosure where there were about five lions. Trowa smiled at the lions and one lion came right up to the edge of the enclosure and let Trowa pet him. Quatre was a little bit afraid and let go of Trowa's hand to step away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Quatre looked at the lion and all he could think about was the sharp, okay, very sharp teeth. Of course, I'm sure the little guy realized that he had nothing to fear from the animals because he didn't intend to hurt them, and animals were very gentle besides that. However, the sight of an actual lion up close seemed to blur his previous conceptions.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," Trowa stopped petting the beast and reached for Quatre's hand. Quatre gave it to him a little hesitantly, seeing what was going to come next. Trowa placed his hand over the smaller, whiter one and stroked it over the lion's mane. The lion purred loudly, and closed its eyes.  
  
The lion was very contented until he felt the hand being lifted off of his head, and opened his eyes to find the two lovers sharing a very passionate kiss.  
  
Yeah, they'd be all right, I decided. I left to give them some privacy. I walked over to the reptile house where Heero and Wufei were waiting. I promised myself that Heero would have fun and I intended to keep that promise.  
  
"Hey! I'm back." I ran to the Heero's side and he 'Hn'ed at me.  
  
"Maxwell? Yuy?" Wufei asked. Wow, he was addressing someone for a change. This must be important.  
  
"Yes?" I replied for both of us as Wufei pulled a crumpled assignment out of his pocket, and looked at me.  
  
"I really should finish the onna's assignment." Wufei turned away, "I'm going to wander around a bit." He started to walk away. This was a lot like him, always trying to do things on his own, but I couldn't let him just walk away. I know he wanted to stay with us, so then why was he leaving? It left me kind of baffled.  
  
"Wu-man!" He turned to face me. "We could go see the animals together, you know." Wufei shook his head in rejection.  
  
"You and Yuy go have a great time." Wufei kind of smiled as he walked away.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, still a little confused, knowing that he couldn't hear me. Well, what do you know? The disagreeable boy wasn't as hard as he pretended to be. I really didn't expect him to be so generous, but then again, the kindness of people surprises me all the time.  
  
I smiled at my generous friend as I watched him walk away and grinned as I looked at Heero.  
  
We were all alone. I had the whole day and Heero to myself. Thank you Wufei! Heero said he had fun with me, so I guess I'd keep my promise after all.  
  
"Come on," I grabbed his hand and started leading a startled Heero gently down the path, "I want you to see something."  
  
*******************************  
  
Sorry, this chapter wasn't as funny as the previous ones, but I was going for something a little more sentimental. Don't ask me where I got the idea of them going to the zoo. I really don't know how my mind works sometimes.  
  
I kind of let go of the whole angel thing in this chapter. I'll be sure to add something in the next chapter.  
  
I'm really excited, 'cause I've got so many ideas for this story, even though this chapter is really bad. Ok, I'm going to calm down now, whew. Deep breaths..  
  
Please review! Anything you have to say would be really great!  
  
Thanks so Much!!!!! 


	10. Recalled

*smiles* Thanks for the reviews! I forgot to thank all of you who read the first one that I only recently spit up into chapters. Big thanks to Kintoun, Mystic Dragonfire, diane, EtheLea, and fei! Eternal Sleeper: Glad you like the sweet parts, and pudding? I like pudding, too, but I wasn't sure if the really emotional thing would fit in with this story, since it started out so humorous, but I think it's necessary to make this turning point of a chapter more dramatic. I'm trying hard to shape this story back into its plot. Here's some more sweet stuff in this chapter.  
  
Lillie chan: Thanks. I hope this chapter is good.  
  
K: Glad you like the new Wufei. I do, too, although I kinda miss making fun of him. I know, I'm terrible, but he's got to have a little humanity before he can be a friend, ne?  
  
Apple from Rayearth: I do apologize that I am a little late with this, but I am glad you liked it. Wufei is a very interesting character to toy with. He just seems like such a loner. Don't worry, though. Duo's his friend, and with Duo on his side, he won't be lonely for long.  
  
Patricia Duckwell: I'm so glad that you thought it was funny. I love making people laugh, including the characters in my story. Just read this chapter and find out *smiles*. I love making Relena faint *laughs chaotically*. I was thinking about having Heero strangle her or something...JK, I would never do that. Relena needs to live so that I can torture her with my stories *smiles again*.  
  
Yue: It might be a little late for this, but yes, Wufei is slowly, but surely, learning how to be a friend, so I made him a bit less cynical in chapter 9. I know he didn't come off as the friendliest of people, before, but I believe he's a good person at heart. I just really enjoy making fun of him.  
  
Sorry, I forgot about the disclaimer thing so far, I thought it was kind of obvious. So here it is for the whole story; the obvious statement that is so easily forgotten. The characters are not mine. The story probably isn't even mine, although I came up with it. Nothing is mine. Although, I don't have the slightest clue why anyone would sue me....The only things I have are these feeble words that I am able to put down on paper so that I can express myself to the world and.... *starts to go off on a tangent that you really don't want to hear, and ten minutes later* ...so that's why I write. And *looks at imaginary watch* I have to start the next chapter, now.  
  
******************  
  
"Come on," I grabbed his hand and started leading a startled Heero gently down the path,  
  
I know, I know, it wasn't like me to drag Heero away like that, but it's not like he was doing anyway, and I thought this might be fun. Heero kept up with me, barely, despite my failure to actually explain exactly where we were going. I stopped when we were nearing the gates.  
  
"Um, Duo," Heero looked at me after we'd stopped for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah?" I looked back at the Asian I was dragging along with me, who looked so helpless and adorable that it stopped me from running, and I began to walk, which is obviously the pace that Heero preferred. He looked content at the gesture, or as content as I've ever seen Heero be.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" He asked coolly, as if he didn't much care as long as I was there. That was so sweet. I grabbed his hand with mine and pointed up the path a little ways.  
  
"Right there, Hee-chan." I smiled at him as he looked at the trolley (1) tour bus with a raised eyebrow. I loved it when he did that! "This way we can see the whole zoo," I was about to add 'and so we can cuddle,' but stooped myself; he'd find out soon enough.  
  
I bounced aboard and Heero insisted to pay for the tickets. We took a single bench in the middle of the trolley. Heero was on the window-side because I wanted him to be able to see everything. The driver started the tour with only us and a couple of other older people who were too lazy to walk around the park with him.  
  
In particular, a grumpy old lady sitting a couple seats behind us on the opposite side intrigued me. She didn't know I was watching because I was very sneaky about it, but I noticed that she glared disapprovingly at Heero and I, which is when I noticed that I was instinctively leaning into him. My head was gently placed on his shoulder and I just then, I felt a warm, strong arm come around my shoulder. Heero looked down at me and smiled. He truly smiled.  
  
I grinned, glancing at the old woman through the corner of my eye, so that Heero would glance also, so that he could see the scowl on her face as she stared at us.  
  
"Hee-chan," I whispered, "it seems we have an audience." A sly smile crossed my lips, and Heero made a nervous face that dreaded whatever I had cooking in my mind, but this situation was so perfect. It would be a sin to pass up this kind of opportunity.  
  
I started to nuzzle Heero with my head, against his shoulder, "Work with me here," I whispered mischievously as I glanced back at the old woman who was still pouting disapprovingly in her seat, and quickly took a shocked Heero into a sweet kiss. I saw his eyes open wide with surprise at first, but as he pulled away, he smirked happily at both the kiss and its results.. He finally realized what I was talking about.  
  
The old woman was rolling her eyes and changing from crossed arms to hand gestures at us, looking to the rest of the passengers for support. Heero and I were now pretending to make out, because we couldn't manage to kiss between the muffled laughter that I was trying desperately to hide. I was near tears in my silence, shaking involuntarily with delight as we noticed the whole trolley had completely forgotten about the animals, and had decided that Heero and I were much more interesting.  
  
I slunk my head into my lap as I clutched my stomach in support. It was never so hard to laugh without letting anyone know I was laughing. I gasped and smiled as the tears of laughter and shaking subsided, and I found myself looking straight up at Heero. I wasn't sure how that had happened, but I was happy it had when I felt his tongue begging entrance to mine, and I quickly obliged with a moan.  
  
I wasn't sure how long the bus driver was trying to get our attention before Heero and I actually noticed. He picked up the little intercom mike, and proceeded to tell the whole trolley that public display of affection was very distracting and less-than-politely asked us to stop. Heero got off of me quickly, as he tried to remember what came over him, and I propped myself up and saluted the man, 'Yessir' I grinned. Looking back at the lady, I noticed she wasn't there, but instead had made a special request to the driver to be let off 'immediately'. I burst out laughing as she glared once more at us before leaving.  
  
That had been fun. Heero was so cute when he lost control of himself (2). We have to go to the zoo more often.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
We all filed into our respective buses and the excited chatter commenced yet again. Quatre looked in very high spirits coming onto the bus, and sat down next to me, proceeding to talk endlessly about his wonderful boyfriend, how he was the happiest person in the whole world, and how he had Heero and me to thank for everything.  
  
That's when I remembered, for the first time that whole day, the reason Heero and I were there to begin with, and I began to think about what would happen if I was summoned back up into heaven. I didn't want to leave, not now. I would never see Heero again; I wouldn't be able to bear that. Just because we were both angels didn't mean that we would be able to do anything we wanted to do. We had to train for a thousand years more before becoming true angels, and that was just too long. I liked rooming with Heero, I liked being with Heero. There was no way I would be able to anything more than speak to him on the phone, maybe, in heaven. I needed to be around him, because I loved him.  
  
Then there was also the issue that I wouldn't see Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei either. It was almost unthinkable that anything like that this could happen. Everything was so perfect, and it couldn't end. After all, Heero had kept this job for seven years without it being completed, so I couldn't just leave after a week, right?  
  
"Duo, Duo.." I felt a pale hand on my shoulder, snapping me into my senses; I looked back to Quatre with a nod of recognition.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre was worried about me? I suppose that's what friends do, but it was odd to have the one I was protecting wanting to protect me.  
  
"Just something I was thinking about, Quat. It's nothing serious," I perked back up with a smile, but my blond friend didn't seem convinced, even though he knew I wouldn't lie. And I wasn't lying, not really. It wasn't a serious issue..not yet, anyway.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Heero and I were back home for the evening, and I was still a little troubled by the thought of being recalled back to heaven, and Heero had noticed my distress early-on when we were walking back from the school, I could tell, but he didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't the time for questions, and so did I, but he wanted to comfort me, so he simply held my hand, and that was enough to make me happy.  
  
When we got to the house, I was the first to grab the mail, frantically looking to see if we had gotten a letter from Zechs. I pleaded inwardly that we wouldn't. I knew that Quatre and Trowa were fine, now, and I was very happy for them, but God, I didn't want this mission to end. And then I saw it, first it hit me in the heart and my stomach as I stared disbelieving at the little halo and wings emblem in the upper left hand corner.  
  
Heero saw my expression and asked if I was alright, and I nodded sadly, trying to conceal the tears that wanted to come so badly. Of course, I hadn't even opened the letter, but I didn't want to. It was a little childish of me to stuff it in my pocket and keep it for later, but I couldn't bear the thought of what was in the letter.  
  
Now, we were in the kitchen, and Heero humming absent-mindedly while typed away at his computer. I had convinced Heero into ordering pizza about a half an hour ago. It was late in being delivered, but Heero was glad because he would have to pay less because of the delay. My stomach was grumbling, but I was always hungry, so it wasn't a big stretch.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan?" I asked, and he tilted his body to the side of the laptop so that he could see me.  
  
"Hn? What is it? Is something wrong?" He looked at me worriedly. I hated to spoil it when Heero was in such a good mood, but I had to tell him sooner or later, and better sooner than later. The last thing I wanted was to get him in trouble.  
  
"W-we got a letter." I stuttered, or rather choked nervously, as I produced the rather crumpled up thing in my hands, and gave it to Heero, whose happy expression immediately dropped as he realized the seriousness of the situation, but saw my watery eyes, and quickly reassured me.  
  
"We don't even know what's in this letter yet." I nodded, biting my lip as he tore the seal off the envelope and held the letter in his hands, scanning over the words quickly, but carefully, and slid the letter onto the table once he had finished, his face saddened. It didn't seem real.  
  
I grabbed the letter to confirm his expression and let it fall to the floor as I grabbed Heero's neck with my arms and let tears fall onto his shoulder. He embraced me back, not really understanding what all the fuss was about. We finished the mission; it was supposed to be a good thing. I was probably just being silly, but we would be apart for so long that I didn't think I could bear it.  
  
"You know, it's not like we're saying goodbye," Heero said, picking my head off of his shoulder and wiping away my tears, and I melted under his blue- eyed gaze.  
  
"Yeah, only 1000 more years of training to go, and what about Quatre, Trowa and Wufei?" My desperation brought a comforting, smile out of Heero. I stopped tearing and tightened my grip around him.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa will be fine. Would Zechs have recalled us if they weren't? We completed what we came here to accomplish, and you have even taught Wufei the meaning of friendship. You have helped so many people." He admired me for a minute before continuing,  
  
"I'm sure I could arrange something with Zechs so that we can still see each other. I love you; time and separation can't change that." I smiled back at him as if to say the same thing back, but the words wouldn't come. Time changes people, I should know. It was just too long. I had lost so many people, and I wasn't about to loose Heero, too.  
  
True, I was probably blowing this way out of proportion, but the past couple of days had been the best in my whole life and afterlife, and I didn't want it to end. I just didn't want it to end, and yet it was. Tomorrow I'd be back in heaven, racing to get to class as if this never even happened. But the truth was that it had happened, and I was in love.  
  
*************** Pre-Footnote Scene: just funny*************  
  
Duo: Hey, Hee-chan, guess what? We're in charge of the footnotes!  
  
Heero: Baka, of course we are.  
  
Duo: What does 'Baka' mean?  
  
Heero: idiot.  
  
Duo: You're so mean, Hee-chan! I just wanted to know what 'Baka' means!  
  
Heero: *finds this amusing and walks down to the footnotes smirking*  
  
Duo: Hey, wait up! You still haven't told me!  
  
****************Footnotes (explained by Heero and Duo) **************  
  
(1) "I don't remember zoos ever having trolleys for sight-seeing," Heero says, apparently puzzled.  
  
"I know, Hee-chan, but she *points up at cackling author* wants them to,"  
  
"Hn, okay."  
  
(2) Duo is scratching his head questioningly, "Ummm, why did you put a footnote here, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Because I don't think it's fair that everything gets to be in your point of view, and I wanted to tell you that you were cute, too." Heero smiles faintly, and is quickly glomped by an emotional Duo.  
  
"That's so sweet!!! But next time, Hee-chan, don't misuse the power invested in us with the footnotes; you're confusing the reader."  
  
*********************************  
  
Thanks for reading this. So now that you've read it, you must have plenty of things to tell me, right?  
  
.....right?  
  
Please review. They will be most appreciated, and carefully analyzed in a secret underground lab that I don't have, but will get if you review .ok, so not really, but they will still be greatly appreciated.  
  
I don't know if I want to continue. I'm getting kind of bored with this story, can you tell? I know this chapter was a little confusing because Duo was getting really worked-up over going back to heaven, which still doesn't make too much sense to me. Then why did I write it? *shrugs* No clue.. Should I simply write an epilogue, write a sequel? I really don't know; I'm terrible with endings.  
  
Please Review!!! Thanks so much!!! 


	11. A Final Decision

Notes to my Reviewers (I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter):  
  
Eternal-Sleeper: I don't know why I put Duo and Heero through so much pain. I think it's because I like to make Duo sad.so that he can be even happier when the happy parts come? I just decided that Duo, because he used to be Shinigami, has to atone for his 'sins' in 1000 years training. A little unrealistic, but I'm insane, what do you expect?! Actually, I think that came from my own personal frustration with time, but everything will be okay between Heero and Duo, because I can't stand all this sadness much longer. I hope you like happy endings *wink*.  
  
MooMooMilk: I like Duo and Heero as angels, too. It was a last minute idea, but look how far I've come with it *smiles* Thank you so much!!  
  
Hakumei: I'm so glad you like it! I was beginning to think it lost meaning or something in the last chapter. I'm sorry that you don't like cliffhangers, but I do. Don't worry; it'll all turn out right. Just wait and see... and sorry if I made you late for English, but thanks so much for taking the time to review!  
  
Wade: Thanks for the review. You have helped to convince me in writing another chapter. I don't want anyone to feel deprived of an ending to a story, because I know how that one feels *sigh*. Sorry about those cliffhangers, but I love to torture Duo and Heero and I've got a soft spot for happy endings, as you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Rei-chan: Okay, here's the next chapter.and I think I like this one. It's kind of reminiscent of the first. I'm delighted that the last couple of chapters weren't as horrible as I thought. This one's the ending, and I hope you like it, and I expect there will be a sequel...maybe, if everyone really wants one.  
  
Lillie chan: You have a point, there, and I do love this story, but I cannot end it with so much tension. Hopefully there will be justice, and a sequel, but before I make a decision, I must resolve the story with this chapter.  
  
Terrasa: The part with Relena fainting was so much fun to write, and I'm very glad you like this story, and I really value your opinion. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Azngurl: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it.  
  
Diane: I completely agree! This last part will definitely be reminiscent of the first chapter! It would have to be, if only a little, considering the first chapter was in heaven, and so is the last. I was thinking about that before, and now I'm sure I should do it. Thanks for the thought. It's a little predictable, I know. On another note, I'm not sure about a sequel. I think I have a plot in mind, but *shrugs* it's not exactly what I'm looking for; I'll think of something sufficient eventually, of course, but we'll have to see.  
  
**********************  
  
A Final Decision:  
  
Just one more minute might have been enough for me to collect myself, as dreams often bring answers, or at the very least comfort in the hardest of times. It was all because of the stupid rules. There always had to be rules about everything.  
  
I knew that the reason for my thousand-year training was a precaution, me having been a former God of Death and all, but it didn't seem fair. And yet, no matter how big my mouth might have been at the time, I wasn't fool enough to bring up the issue. No one argued with God; it just...wasn't done. Heero said he would talk to Zechs, the next best thing to talking with the big guy, but I'd been down that road before with countless other people, and even once, a court of heaven, but there was nothing that could be done. I was pretty much stuck with a thousand years separation from Heero and my friends; years of optimism and rejection had taught me something after all.  
  
As I woke up, I refused to open my eyes. They were heavy with thoughts on the new day, which would probably be my last on earth.  
  
I was having the most wonderful dream, but it had to be broken by an intruding voice that shook me violently from my usual stubborn waking habits.  
  
"Duo....Duo?" I opened my eyes to find the man who had just recently decided to ruin my life hovering over me in confusion, or was it just a smirk. I couldn't much tell, or care for that matter. There was only one thing on my mind.  
  
"Zechs! Where's Heero?!" I jumped up off my seat. The last thing I remembered from the night before was falling to sleep, crying in Heero's arms. I didn't think Zechs would take me back so soon. I didn't even get to say goodbye! It wasn't fair! And yet, in retrospect, I might have been grateful. More goodbyes only meant more tears.  
  
"Where's Heero!" I demanded again, feverish with concern over the only person who ever truly loved. The memories that flashed through my mind at the moment only proved to further heighten my search within Zech's expressionless eyes for my dark-haired angel.  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your mission." He smiled, completely ignoring my question. "You and Heero did very well."  
  
"What? That doesn't answer my question at all!" I snapped. And it was true, too!  
  
"My, my, aren't we testy. Don't you want to know why you're here?"  
  
"Because the mission is complete, I know," I bit my lip in concern, "Where's Heero?"  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" I looked up at him sorrowfully. It was true, and I'd never get to see him again. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Yeah" I replied meekly.  
  
Zechs was definitely hiding something from me, I decided, as the room continued to be consumed with silence. I stood still, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
  
"Lady Une wants you to come back to classes. You've missed a project in your 'contemporary sin' elective." Zechs turned away and I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't happening to me. No one would be so heartless to bring up such a soft topic if he couldn't do anything about it? There had been hope, just the faintest glimmer of hope, and now, there was nothing.  
  
"Zechs...?"  
  
"I can't help you, Duo. I have no control over this. Your mission has been accomplished. This repercussion was unexpected, but we can't go around changing rules just to help you two. I'm sorry." He looked straight at me, and it hurt, but not so much. It was only because it had finally been confirmed. I already knew.  
  
I bent my head and forced myself from tears, "Then I guess I'll be on my way." I turned sharply and waited for my braid to stop swinging behind me before continuing on and out the door.  
  
It was only three days, right? There was no way that three days could have changed me forever, was there?  
  
I looked back at the door I had just closed, where I imagined a sighing Zechs collapsing in a lounge chair, hand on his head. No one really wanted to see me unhappy, I knew. I had to keep living life, and keep being happy, no matter how much it hurt inside. So when I turned my back on the door to Zech's office, I was turning my back on being a fool, I was a fool for being in love, and I thought I wouldn't feel a thing by simply turning away.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Just dandy.." I hissed as I heard doors all over the building closing in sequence, and raced through the hallway, trying, not very successfully, to make it to class on time. Nothing much had changed since my journey to earth, well, that is, except me.  
  
I had my wings and halo back, but they didn't mean anything. I had flung my books so carelessly under my arm when I took them out of my locker that they almost were falling out. I kept pushing them back into place, but it just wasn't working. The hallways were completely empty, as usual just before classes. We all knew well enough that if you weren't on time, you weren't allowed in. They really need to amend that rule; I can barely catch up with my life, much less be on time for class.  
  
I heard the squeaking of feet, my feet on the tile floor, as I skidded over a slippery part on the marble floor. I thought I felt something drop from my wide array of books that I carried underneath my arm, but it was too late to go looking, now. I was almost there.  
  
I saw the glint of a door coming up on my left. This was it! I was going to be on time! I was going to run in the door, and dive into my seat faster than you could say...  
  
/*slam*/  
  
The door practically hit me in the face as it closed. I saw my classmates, as well as the teacher, sweat-drop as I banged on the door, yelling helplessly for them to let me in. I saw one of my friends put a contrite hand on her forehead, shaking her head. Yeah, I was definitely hopeless.  
  
After a couple minutes of banging and yelling, my teacher pulled down the shade to the window on the door to the classroom. Hey, he can't do that! Can he? I heard laughter at my expense seeping from inside the room as I slunk down onto the floor in a thoughtful position, leaning against the obstacle that had omitted me from class.  
  
Why me?  
  
(Because the universe is against you) the subconscious voice in my head chipped in.  
  
Oh, really? I hadn't noticed.  
  
There was no real use sitting around outside the door and trying to hear snippets of the lecture through the locked door. This was how they kept students in class, by threatening their privilege to be in class at all. So far it was working, for everyone except me. I got up cautiously and started to walk around, heading towards my next class, so I'd be sure to get there on time. The halls were so eerily empty, like a graveyard, a very, very, clean graveyard.  
  
I looked down at the freshly polished marble floor, and could just barely see my reflection. I tried to be happy, I really did, but something just didn't feel right about smiling anymore.  
  
I began walking again and rounded the corner timidly. If any of my other teachers caught me out here, I would never hear the end of it. It's not like I hadn't been locked out before, but it was humiliating either way. I spent the whole period wandering the halls, ducking into telephone booths when a teacher rounded a corner, and pulling out an occasional book or two, studying for my classes to come. It seemed like forever before a loud alarm came over the intercom that told everyone classes were over. I watched as the multitude of angels flooded from the hallway doors, rushing to lockers, and chatting to friends.  
  
I was already at my next class, and was about to walk in the door when I remembered something. I left my homework in my locker. I slapped my palm to my forehead. I really was an idiot. I had just spent a full hour and a half doing absolutely nothing, and now, in five minutes, I had to rush to my locker and back.  
  
I started off light-footed, but my casual jog turned into a desperate run as I did my best to maneuver around all the people I passed in the hallway. I could almost see them turning to look at me, eyes boring into my back, but I didn't care. I had a destination....a mission, you might say, and I wasn't about to fail.  
  
It always seemed that I failed someone, no matter what I did, I thought, hurrying frantically though the halls. I failed everyone at the Maxwell church massacre, I failed my life (and almost ended in Hell because of it), and I had failed myself. The only thing I could remember accomplishing was getting Trowa and Quatre together. At least something good had come of my existence, but I didn't feel I had the right to exist. I had failed Heero. He probably didn't even care about me, anymore, and even if he did, he would have been better off not having known me. My thoughts became blurred as I looked at all the space in the hall I still had to cover, and my mind was filled with all my memories of Heero. It was my fault; that, and my stupid thousand-year 'punishment'. I pushed through the crowd angrily, in a desperate attempt to find my locker; my mission.  
  
/Another mission. . . ./  
  
I glanced at the numbers on the long rows of lockers that stretched as far as I could see down the hall, 7234, 7235, damn, not even close!  
  
/Another failure. . . ./  
  
I slammed my back against the wall, and stared up at the ceiling, my heart reflected in my eyes, full of emptiness and sorrow. I listened as the alarm shook the building over the intercom, and everyone filed into their respective classes before the doors were slammed shut. One by one, and with each one, I felt my heart breaking, piece by piece. It wasn't about getting to class anymore.  
  
Just then, I heard the intercom come on, along with the rest of the school, and looked up to see the speaker, as I heard the familiar tone of the principal, lady Une come onto the line.  
  
"Would Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy please come to the front office? Thank you." The speaker turned off instantaneously.  
  
Heero was HERE! Heero was HERE in this SCHOOL! Not to mention in this section of heaven! It was almost too much to take in.  
  
My heart leapt with excitement as I began to run for the office. I was going to see Heero again! There was no feeling that could have surpassed this one that I felt as I made my way down the corridor. I didn't even think twice at why they might have called both of us to the office, because I was too happy to think straight.  
  
I bounded into the front office and stopped in my tracks, dropping my books immediately at the sight of my love standing there, even more beautiful than he ever had looked in my eyes before.  
  
"Duo?" Heero was the first to speak, because I had been left absolutely speechless, mouth agape, eyes wide, but was quickly snapped into my senses by the one word.  
  
"Hee-chan!" I pounced on him and started to cry on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me, smiling.  
  
"I missed you, too." He said as I smiled back.  
  
Of course, we were so busy looking at each other that we failed to see that every single teacher in the office had stopped what they were doing to look at us, but when I finally did notice, I really didn't care. Lady Une stepped up from her chair, and coughed suggestively. I quickly broke from Heero's embrace, and gave her my full attention, okay, so maybe not my full attention. I still clasped Heero's hand tightly, giving it a tight squeeze, and he did the same in return.  
  
"First and foremost," principal Une started, "I would like to applaud both of you on the completion of your mission, and Zechs has decided that you should be rewarded for your excellent work."  
  
I stopped to think for a second, then. Zechs has a heart after all.  
  
"Your teachers and I have talked, and there is no reason to continue your education."  
  
"You're expelling us????" I blurted out without thinking.  
  
"No, graduating you, actually," Principal Une smiled as Heero and I stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"Don't you see?" she continued, "Do you really think that we would have given such important jobs to angels-in-training who we didn't think were capable? Duo, there was never anything wrong with you being responsible, and Heero, your class conduct wasn't anything less than perfect. The guardian angel assignment was a sort of accelerated program. You passed. Congratulations." Principal Une went to her desk, and grabbed two sheets of paper, handing one to each of us.  
  
"A Diploma?" Heero said, still astounded at the information. All I could do was smile. I did it, we did it. The training was over, and we were full angels!  
  
"Yes, and oh," Principal Une whipped out a hand and raised it above our heads, "There's one more thing..." She waved her hand and I cringed. It looked like she was going to hit us or something, but after closing my eyes in a wince for a minute or two, I realized what she had done was already over.  
  
I looked around, and raised an eyebrow at the principal who stood smirking at both of us. I glanced at Heero, and saw him looking behind him, as he spread his wings. So that's what she did! I felt a strange tingling sensation as I was able to actually move my wings, and looked backward. It was like having another arm or something! I had almost forgotten that the use of wings was always granted once one graduated and became a full angel, and it felt great!  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!" I ran over and practically tackled the principal to the ground. Her glasses fell off, and I could have sworn Heero was chuckling behind me.  
  
I let go of lady Une and looked over at Heero, who was already looking at me. I was grinning, and if it was at all possible, grinned even wider as I saw how happy Heero was. It was the greatest feeling in the whole world, but I couldn't help wondering what we were supposed to do now that our mission was complete, and we had finished our training.  
  
"What do we do now?" I bounced over to Heero, and ran up behind him; arms wrapped around his neck protectively as the principal picked up and wiped off her glasses from where they had fallen onto the floor. I felt Heero blush slightly, and I only hugged him tighter.  
  
"Well," Lady Une said, putting on her glasses and glaring over in my direction, "You can do whatever you want. Preferably helping out humans, because that's what angels do." She shrugged. I became excited.  
  
"Does that mean we can go down to earth and be guardian angels to Quatre and Trowa again?" A mischevious look crossed my face, and Heero's eyes widened with the realization. Lady Une looked at me, of course not knowing who Quatre and Trowa were, but replied nonetheless.  
  
"I suppose so..." She said. She needn't have said any more.  
  
"Whatdaya say, Hee-koi?" I looked at him. As if I needed to ask...  
  
"There's nowhere I'd rather be." Heero answered, and he brought me into a chaste kiss. We were going back to earth, and I couldn't say it any better than Heero. There was nowhere I'd rather be.  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
I really hope this story has gone well, it being the first one I wrote, initially, and I think it has improved some from the first chapter thanks to all of your suggestions and comments in your reviews.  
  
Keep an eye out for a sequel, maybe *smiles* after about a long break and lots of caffeine. *disappointedly shakes empty coffee mug upside down*  
  
I thank you all for reading and helping me improve on my writing skills through your comments, it means a lot!  
  
-Foxfire 


End file.
